Sob Suspeita
by Ainsley Haynes
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] Harry certamente não esperava receber tal visita naquela noite, mas assim descobre que sua ajuda é necessária e ele vira outra pessoa... como é estar novamente em casa? O que deve ser feito nessa guerra infindável? préOOTP, cap 8 UP!
1. Prólogo

**Nota da tradutora:** bem, pessoal, essa fic é a tradução da maravilhosa "Under Suspicion", da Ottilchen, publicada no Se vocês quiserem ser gentis e deixarem uma review comentando a tradução eu agradeço muito e, se quiserem deixar uma review para a autora mas não souberem como colocar em inglês, postem aqui que eu mando traduzida para ela, ok? Se alguém quiser o link da "Under Suspicion" original, é só ir no meu profile (clicando no "Ainsley Haynes" em cima, do lado da caixa dos capítulos) que o link está em "Favorite Stories". Essa fic já tem 31 capítulos, mais o prólogo, no original, e vou traduzir na medida do possível, espero não demorar mais de duas semanas para atualizar. Esse prólogo ainda não foi betado, minha beta está corrigindo Cogitari 13 ainda… qndo eu publicar o cap 1 coloco os dois betados, então perdoem os erros de português. Certo, parando de enrolar, divirtam-se com a fic:

**Prólogo**

– Não! Nããão! Deixe-os em paz! Eles não lhe fizeram nada! Deixe-os em paz! É a mim que você quer! Leve-me! Deixe-os em paz! Não! Nããããão!

Harry abriu os olhos. Os dementadores estavam afastados agora, – finalmente afastados – detidos no prisioneiro da cela seguinte. Antes de irem, deixaram a ceia: uma fatia de pão e um pouco de água.

Estava deitado no chão de sua pequena cela em Azkaban, esperando o tempo passar. Não vira nada além das paredes frias da acinzentada cela e daqueles horríveis dementadores, nos últimos catorze anos. Não, isso não era totalmente verdade, lembrou-se.

Uma vez por ano ele tinha permissão para receber visitas. Esses visitantes eram sempre as mesmas pessoas: Hermione Granger, Alvo Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall; as únicas pessoas que acreditaram em sua inocência – ou que tiveram coragem de assim dizer diante do tribunal. Porém, a palavra deles não foi de muita ajuda no curso dos acontecimentos, porque havia mais de três pessoas dizendo como ele sempre teve propensão para quebrar as regras. Uma dessas "mais de três" era Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia, que contribuiu – e muito – para que a batalha estivesse perdida antes mesmo de ter sido começada.

Harry soluçou. Era tudo tão horrível. Ele era inocente. INOCENTE! E, no entanto, não acreditaram nele. Freqüentemente perguntava-se porque não acreditaram – afinal de contas, nada fora provado. E como poderia ser provado, se não era verdade?

A verdade não era boa, entretanto, ele precisava vê-la cerca de dez vezes por dia; sempre quando os dementadores detinham-se nele. Harry suspeitava que o pessoal do Ministério inventara essa mentira só para facilitar as próprias vidas. É claro que assim seria fácil, muito fácil; mas para ele, isso era o inferno. Na verdade, foram os Comensais que fizeram tudo – cerca de dez Comensais da Morte.

"Mas, esperem, isso não está muito certo! Nós não acreditamos que Voldemort retornou, não importa o quão ridicularmente óbvio esse fato é. Hum, o que podemos fazer agora? Ah, sem problemas! Podemos escolher qualquer envolvido – nesse caso, seria mais fácil se fosse Harry Potter – e acusá-lo pelos assassinatos! Sim, isso é fácil de fazer! Agora, Voldemort não existe mais e podemos voltar para as nossas pacíficas vidinhas! Oba, tudo está novamente certo! Bem, é claro que está, nós somos O Ministério, afinal, e o nosso trabalho é assegurar que assim seja. Somos muito honestos – é claro – e qualquer um que disser o contrário ganha uma prisão perpétua em Azkaban! Ah, e nada de cartas dos fãns nos domingos, que é o nosso dia de descanso, sabem?"

Estava na sua mente novamente, aquela voz sarcástica. Normalmente ele gostava, era de alguma forma os únicos pensamentos que ele tinha que não eram completamente depressivos. Eram raivosos e furiosos, mas não tão tristes quanto os outros.

Harry ouviu a voz soluçante de Lúcio Malfoy na cela vizinha. Lúcio era um dos Comensais ali. Harry conseguira surpreendê-lo enquanto tentava desaparatar com os outros e Malfoy fora encontrado pelo Ministério. Harry também fora encontrado – Rabicho, que fora o último a desaparatar, dera um jeito para que Harry estivesse ocupado demais lamentando sobre os corpos para ficar vigilante com o que acontecia atrás de si.

Lúcio Malfoy, embora tivesse quase terminado a tarefa, não conseguira sair a tempo e o Ministério o prendeu, junto com Harry, como cúmplice dos assassinatos.

Malfoy e Harry raramente diziam – ou melhor, gritavam, já que havia um espaço de cerca de dez metros separando as celas – alguma palavra para o outro nos cinco anos em que estiveram no mesmo lugar. Harry sentia pena pelo homem, embora ele fosse uma das pessoas que arruinara sua vida. Ouvira Malfoy sofrer muito quando os dementadores estavam próximos e temia que não o visse resistir por muito tempo.

Ouviu Malfoy implorar aos dementadores, "por favor, por favor, um pouco mais de pão! Só um pouquinho. Por favor. Eu preciso. Mesmo. Por favor. Só desta vez..."

Não havia sentido em implorar alguma coisa, Harry sabia; tentara implorar por um pouco mais de comida algumas vezes durante seu primeiro mês em Azkaban. Os dementadores somente o ignoraram ou o torturaram até que ele se calasse. Lembrou-se de como Malfoy rira dele quando ele tentara. Várias vezes imaginara Lúcio sofrendo tanto quanto ele, enquanto tudo que ele fazia era rir-se de Malfoy, em vingança. Agora, finalmente, cinco anos depois, ele tinha sua chance, mas não sentia vontade alguma de aproveitá-la. Novamente sentiu pena de Malfoy.

Harry observou seu pão e ouviu Malfoy soluçar baixinho no fundo da cela; estava com fome. Antes de Azkaban, Harry nunca soubera o quanto a fome poderia doer, mas agora a dor era um sentimento diário, que enlouquecia. A urgência de comer alguma coisa, embora não houvesse nada.

Ele pegou o pão e levantou. A cela de Malfoy estava distante cerca de dez metros e Harry precisava jogá-lo bem na frente da porta, onde Malfoy pudesse quebrar em duas partes e passar pelas grades. Se falhasse, o pão jazeria entre as duas celas, onde nenhum deles poderia alcançar.

Harry jogou o pão e este caiu dois centímetros antes das grades. Harry estava feliz. Feliz! Felicidade era um sentimento que ele nunca sentira em cinco anos. Nunca mesmo. Era o melhor sentimento que ele poderia lembrar.

– Malfoy? – Harry gritou. Ele não usara sua voz por um bom tempo e agora esta soava com estranheza.

O homem não respondeu, mas continuou a soluçar. "Ele não está em bom estado," Harry pensou.

– Malfoy, pode me ouvir?

– Cale a boca, Potter! Deixe-me em paz! – ele suspirou, somente alto o suficiente para que Harry ouvisse.

– Malfoy, tem algo caído ao pé da sua porta que pode interessá-lo!

– Cale a boca! – Malfoy conseguiu gritar antes de afundar-se novamente nos soluços.

– Porcaria, Malfoy, pegue antes que os dementadores o façam! – Harry gritou o mais alto que pôde.

Finalmente Malfoy rastejou até a porta e viu o que Harry fizera. Levantou os olhos, incrédulo, lágrimas caíndo, traçando suas bochechas.

– V... você fez isso, P...P...Potter? – Malfoy gaguejou.

– Sim, Malfoy. Você acha que terá algum problema para passá-lo pelas grades? Achei que seria mais fácil se você o quebrasse em duas partes, você consegue fazê-lo?

– S... sim. – Malfoy encostara sua testa contra as barras de sua porta, seu rosto virado para o chão, não dando a Harry certeza se ele novamente soluçava, mas certamente assim parecia.

Quando ele novamente se acalmara, observou Harry por um tempo antes de começar a rir como se fosse louco. Não como se fosse, porque isso ele certamente era agora, ou pelo menos essa era a impressão que Harry tinha.

– O que é tão engraçado, Malfoy? – ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

– Você é, Potter! – Malfoy gritou de volta. – Para que você fez isso, seu babaca? Você honestamente acha que eu lhe darei alguma recompensa? Acha?

Malfoy continuava rindo como louco.

"Um simples 'obrigado, Potter' seria o suficiente," Harry pensou, mas sabia que o orgulho de ser um Malfoy não permitira que o prisioneiro dissesse tal coisa. O orgulho de ser um Comensal da Morte. Coisas como 'obrigado' e 'sinto muito' eram palavras que eles nunca usavam, a não ser para com Voldemort. Fazê-lo seria demonstrar fraqueza e um Comensal da Morte nunca era fraco. Harry não culpava Malfoy por isso, afinal, todos os Comensais sofriam lavagem cerebral.

Um Alvo Dumbledore invisível estava cuidadosamente ultrapassando o último feitiço de proteção de Azkaban. Estava bastante exausto após tantos feitiços e tantas outros pequenos truques inofensivos de magia negra que ele fizera na prisão. Não gostava das coisas que fora obrigado a usar nessa tarefa, mas ele não via problemas em usá-las se fossem realmente necessárias, ele estava no lado do bem afinal e isso compensava muita coisa. Naturalmente, ele não faria mal algum àquelas pessoas, afinal, por isso que ele lutava.

Dumbledore sabia que ele não era mais o melhor de todos, mas ele ainda era muito bom e não se importava de 'dar lugar à juventude'; todos tinham direito de envelhecer algum dia e ele começava a aproveitar esse direito.

"Ah, finalmente!" ele pensou enquanto andava entre as celas onde os prisioneiros ficavam. Então, alcançou um garoto que poderia passar despercebido.

Harry Potter estava deitado sobre a pedra fria do chão da cela, dormindo tempestuosamente, sua pele terrivelmente pálida. "Isso não deveria ser ma surpresa," Dumbledore pensou. "Com a comida que recebe aqui, ele tem sorte de ainda estar vivo."

O rosto de Harry virou-se para a porta com as barras mágicas e Dumbledore pôde ver suas bochechas magras e as sombras que circundavam seus olhos. Harry Potter estava uma bagunça. "Ele deveria ter deixado esse lugar há catorze anos," ele pensou com um sentimento de culpa em seu estômago. "Que tipo de amigo sou eu, fazendo nada sobre isso nesses cinco longos anos?" A verdade, é que fora opção de Harry passar por isso.

"Melhor passar longos e horríveis trinta anos em Azkaban do que aproveitar o resto da minha vida me escondendo até morrer," ele dissera a Dumbledore, mas o diretor não achava que Harry não tinha mais uma visão tão otimista assim de Azkaban.

Dumbledore tirou o feitiço de invisibilidade que o escondia. "Harry, acorde!" ele disse silenciosamente.

Ah, como Rita Skeeter gostaria de surpreendê-lo agora! Ele poderia facilmente imaginar como seria a página do Profeta Diário no dia seguinte se ela o fizesse: "Alvo Dumbledore invadindo Azkaban – o maior bruxo da modernidade voltou-se contra nós?" Entretanto, ele não gostou muito de sua própria imaginação e com certeza não gostava nem um pouco de Rita Skeeter, então seria melhor não arriscar.

"Harry, vamos lá, garoto! Harry!"

"Não. Por favor, não." Harry murmurou silenciosamente. "Eu não os metei. Por favor, acredite. Eu não os matei. Não! Não... me deixe em paz! VÁ EMBORA!"

O que fosse que Harry estivesse sonhando, parecia ser nem um pouco agradável. Dumbledore suspeitava que era algo sobre o tratamento recebido nesse lugar horrível; sabia o que o idiota do Fudge ordenava que fosse feito com os prisioneiros. Babaca.

"Por favor! Vá EMBORA! DEIXE-ME EM PAZ! NÃO! NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!"

Harry estava quase gritando agora e virava-se no chão selvagemente. Respirava rápido e com dificuldade, tremendo como se temesse alguma coisa.

"Harry! Acorde e fique em silêncio, ou nós dois nos arrependeremos!" Dumbledore sussurou um pouco mais alto. Ele inclinara-se e agora seu rosto não estava muito afastado do de Harry. "Harry!"

Harry acordou com um susto; estivera sonhando com os aurores novamente. Sim, os aurores – confirmando que ele não seria tratado muito bem.

– Harry, finalmente! Eu quase achei que não pudesse acordá-lo antes do nascer do sol e não gostaria de ser surpreendido conversando com um prisioneiro.

Harry virou-se e engasgou. Ele ainda dormia ou Alvo Dumbledore estava parado do lado de sua cela na prisão bruxa de segurança máxima no meio da noite?

– Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry, surpreso. A próxima visitação não era a menos de três meses, ele estava certo disso.

– Harry, por favor, não faça barulho, não quero que me descubram.

Definitivamente, era Alvo Dumbledore.

– Certo, desculpa. – Harry sussurrou, totalmente acordado. – Porém, quero que me explique por que tanto segredo...

– É por isso que estou aqui, Harry. Por favor, entenda que a situação fora daqui não está muito boa ultimamente, com Voldemort tendo poder e tudo mais.

– Por favor, vá direto ao ponto, isso parece urgente. – interrompeu Harry.

– Muito bem, Harry. – Dumbledore hesitou antes de voltar às notícias. – Bem, garoto, não podemos mais fazer isso sozinhos, ele é muito forte para nos defendermos sozinhos. Precisamos da sua ajuda, Harry. Eu sei que você planejou cumprir sua sentença em Azkaban, mas com as coisas desse jeito... – Dumbledore não prosseguiu quando foi interrompido.

– Deixe-me entender. – Harry disse. – Você quer que eu fuja de Azkaban para ajudá-lo a derrotar o Lord das Trevas?

Harry estava confuso. Ele pensou que Dumbledore... de todas as pessoas, que Dumbledore entenderia sua decisão.

– Acredite, Harry, eu preferia que não fosse assim e não lhe pediria isso se não fosse absolutamente necessário.

– Não. Simplesmente não. – Harry declarou. – Não há possibilidade de eu sair daqui, Alvo, não importa o que está acontecendo fora daqui. Certamente você conhece outras formas de subjugá-los, não? Porque arruinaria minha maldita vida se eu saísse desse inferno agora e você sabe. Sob nenhuma circunstância eu farei isso.

Dumbledore suspirou. Perguntara-se muitas vezes se deveria realmente ir e pedir algo assim para Harry, porque ele realmente sabia o que isso significaria para o amigo; mas muitas vidas foram perdidas na guerra e se uma única vida poderia salvar tudo isso, seria muita ignorância não usar essa oportunidade. Porém, não o forçaria, isso era uma grande decisão para Harry e só Harry poderia fazê-la e faria, as perdas seriam dele, afinal.

– Como você planeja fazer isso afinal? Você quer que eu vá ao Caldeirão Furado, diga "Oi, eu sou Harry Potter, o fugitivo de Azkaban e eu gostaria de alugar um quarto até que eu finalmente tenha a oportunidade de matar Voldemort e fazer desse mundo um lugar um pouco melhor para se viver"?

Dumbledore baixou os olhos e não disse nada por algum tempo.

– Achei que você poderia conseguir uma nova identidade e ficar em Hogwarts, como professor. Você sempre foi bom em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

Harry riu. Dumbledore não tinha certeza se esse era um bom ou mau sinal. Ele pessoalmente não via nada engraçado na conversa e temia que Azkaban tivesse realmente causado algo ruim ao seu amigo.

– Harry? – ele chamou com cuidado.

– O suposto bruxo mais poderoso do mundo invade a prisão mais segura que existe para libertar um suposto assassino e fazer dele sua nova aquisição para o quadro de funcionários. Essa é a coisa mais engraçada que ouvi durante todo o tempo que estive aqui.

– Então você fará?

Harry de imediato ficou sério novamente.

– Não, Alvo, por favor, entenda como isso é difícil para mim. Arruinaria minha vida inteira. Por favor, não me obrigue a fazer isso.

Dumbledore fez o melhor para esconder a tristeza. Quem poderia ajudá-los senão Harry?

– Claro, Harry, eu entendo completamente. Foi uma má idéia pedir para você fazer isso. Mas não se preocupe, resolveremos de algum outro jeito.

– Tudo bem, então.

– Eu sinto ter que deixá-lo com isso, Harry. Voltarei para Hogwarts agora, há coisas importantes a serem feitas. Adeus, Harry, eu desejo o melhor para você. O vejo em quatro meses então.

– É, claro. Adeus, Alvo.

Dumbledore foi embora. Embora – Harry estava sozinho novamente. Sozinho – com ninguém, exceto Malfoy e alguns aurores com quem pudesse falar e nenhum dos quais realmente gostava dele. Harry deu um meio-sorriso para si mesmo antes de voltar a dormir. "Não gostavam realmente" não era uma boa explicação para o que eles sentiam perante a ele. Os aurores normalmente gozavam dele cada vez que o viam e o tratavam horrivelmente, como se ele não fosse humano, como se eles pudessem fazê-lo sem desrespeitar lei alguma. Quanto a Malfoy... bem, ele era um Malfoy e agia como era esperado que agisse. Não era realmente uma boa companhia.

* * *

Harry acordou de um sonho horrível. Os dementadores tinham acabado de trazê-lo o café-da-manhã. Bem, o que eles chamavam de café-da-manhã, pelo menos, que era um pouco de´água e um pequeno pedaço de pão.

E novamente, Harry tinha o dia todo livre sem mais nada para fazer além de viver. Entretanto, isso não dizia que seria algo fácil de se fazer. Muitos prisioneiros se enforcavam; só paravam de respirar ou algo parecido, mas Harry sobreviveria. Ele já sobrevivera há muita coisa e já estava lá há catorze anos, se fosse para desistir, teria feito antes e não agüentado cinco anos no inferno por nada. Dumbledore o defendera na Corte e o Ministro considerara sua idade na hora de lhe dar a pena. A sentença – 30 anos no mínimo, o que deixava Harry otimista – era quase nada comparado à dos outros, isso porque ele era muito jovem na época.

Harry pensou sobre a visita que Dumbledore fizera na noite anterior. Parecia algo urgente e Harry sabia que Dumbledore tinha grandes problemas fora dali, mas ele não poderia aceitar. Ele nunca mais seria um homem livre, nunca. Mas então, quando Harry parou para pensar sobre isso – Quantas vidas essa guerra já roubara? Se ele pudesse acabar isso tudo, sua vida – uma única vida – seria uma grande perda considerando quantas outras ele salvaria? Não, não seria. Definitivamente não.

– Que estupidez minha, – Harry murmurou. – Tão egoísta e covarde.

Esses pensamentos o faziam desejar partir.

"É, vá embora, fuja!" ele pensou. "Eu deixarei esse lugar para sempre esta noite.".

Harry sorriu e fechou os olhos, sonhando de como seria sua vida fora de Azkaban. Fugir não seria um problema para ele. Não, problema algum. Ele teria que mudar sua aparência, mas se preocuparia com isso mais tarde.

* * *

Ao pôr-do-sol daquela tarde, Harry estava pronto para partir. Todo o plano estava organizado em sua mente.

Harry viu os dementadores vindo. Seria a última vez que o faria, pelo menos por enquanto. Uma última vez que ele sofreria na presença deles quando lhe trouxessem o que chamavam de "ceia". Ele não comeria hoje, mas havia outros que precisavam mais do que ele. Sabia que sairia em uma hora, de qualquer forma.

Quando havia distância suficiente entre os dementadores e ele, Harry se transformou. Escolheu um rato, para que pudesse passar entre as grades facilmente.

"Isso é idiotice!" Harry pensou. "Eles encantam as grades para que a pessoa se machuque terrivelmente quando as encostar. O espaço entre elas, porém... é muita inocência acreditar que não existem animagos não-registrados espalhados por aí."

Então ele percebeu que o Ministro sempre foi ignorante e que isso não deveria surpreendê-lo. Harry era o que as pessoas chamavam de Multi-Animago, um bruxo que poderia se transformar em diferentes animais. Ele nunca conhecer nenhum outro bruxo com tal poder. Houvera somente 74 ou algo assim, que foram registrados e Harry nunca pensara seriamente em dividir tal informação com o Ministério, eles provavelmente anunciariam para a imprensa e a "surpresinha" para Voldemort estaria arruinada. Além disso, ele não gostava do Ministério nenhum pouco e via razão alguma para fazer a eles tal favor.

Harry deixara sua cela em cinco segundos e estava realmente surpreso que nada interrompera sua fuga. Mas então, uma vez ele ouvira que não se precisava de paredes para manter as pessoas em Azkaban, porque o trabalho dos dementadores era muito bem feito. E era, mas ainda assim, foi fácil.

Ele empurrara a fatia de pão e a pequena garrafa d'água com seu pequeno focinho. Depois, colocou em si mesmo um feitiço de invisibilidade e rumou – sem nada além de suas roupas imundas e sua "ceia" – para a cela de Malfoy.

Empurrou a comida entre as grades, com cuidado para que não tocasse as barras, porque a última coisa que ele queria agora era acordar toda a prisão com um grito de dor.

– Boa sorte, – ele sussurrou antes de se trnsformar novamente, dessa vez em um corvo.

Harry Potter voou a noite toda sem descanso e alcançou a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts aproximadamente às oito da manhã. Ele não precisaria de uma varinha ou algo parecido para mudar seu rosto e tivera tempo o suficiente para fazê-lo durante o vôo.

Seu cabelo continuava bagunçado, mas agora estava loiro ao invés do preto usual. Ele mudara a boca, as orelhas, o nariz... sua pele escurecera um pouco e, obviamente, sua cicatriz fora muito bem escondida. Mudara tudo, exceto seus olhos – seus olhos, ele gostava dos olhos. Não que não gostasse do resto, mas ele queria manter alguma coisa do jeito que deveria ser realmente e os olhos eram a janela da alma.

Alvo Dumbledore estava bem confuso quando Minerva McGonagall lhe dissera que havia um homem desconhecido parado à entrada do castelo, esperando para vê-lo.

– Eu disse que você estava ocupado, mas ele insistiu para vê-lo agora. Eu o levei para o saguão e ele sentou lá, esperando por você. Espero que não se importe.

Dumbledore sorriu.

– É claro que não, Minerva. Há feitiços contra Arte das Trevas em Hogwarts, se ele fosse um Comensal, não teria alcançado a entrada. Além disso, devemos sempre receber nossos convidados apropriadamente. Vou para lá. Estou me perguntando quem poderia ser.

Dumbledore também não conhecia o homem sentado no saguão, mas quando o homem o viu, levantou-se imediatamente e cumprimentou o diretor – com um abraço. Agora Dumbledore estava ainda mais confuso. O que significava isso?

– Desculpe... – ele murmurou tolamente. – Eu o conheço?

Então o estranho riu.

– O que, não me conhece, Alvo?

Alvo? Ele nunca vira esse rapaz a sua frente e no entanto, ele o abraçara e chamara pelo primeiro nome?

– E... desculpe – Dumbledore gaguejou. – Eu não me lembro realmente.

Nada assim acontecera antes. Ele normalmente se lembrava muito bem do rosto das pessoas, mas não conseguia reconhecer esse a sua frente. Apenas os olhos lhe pareciam familiares, mas quem poderia reconhecer um par de olhos quando nunca tinha visto a pessoa a quem pertenciam?

– Deixe eu me apresentar, então. Meu nome é Henry Evans e estou aqui por causa do emprego como professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Achei interessante esse emprego. A vaga já está preenchida?

– N...não. Por favor, me acompanhe até meu escritório.

Alvo estava totalmente chocado. Não se lembrava nem do rosto, nem do nome desse homem. Nunca ouvira sobre ele antes e com certeza, não era algum ex-estudante de Hogwarts – não gostava nem um pouco dessa situação.

– Sente-se, por favor. – Dumbledore ofereceu quando entraram no escritório.

O homem sentou.

– Então você não se lembra do compromisso que marcamos para... er... – o estranho pareceu pensativo. – À propósito, qual é a data?

– Ahn? – Dumbledore estava surpreso. O rapaz acabara de lhe perguntar a data? – É... é segunda-feira, 20 de agosto, acredito.

– ´tá bom! – ele resmungou. – Então você não lembra do compromisso que marcamos sábado à noite? Está ficando velho, Alvo?

Sábado à noite... ele fizera alguma pesquisa em suas anotações de alquimia no sábado à noite. Estivera naquele lugar horrível também. Com certeza não marcara nenhum compromisso. Estranho.

Dumbledore ainda estava perdido em pensamentos sobre o estranho comportamento do desconhecido, quando uma coruja entrou na sala, pela janela.

– Ah, sinto muito, só o Profeta Diário. – Dumbledore murmurou.

Deu à coruja três sicles e pegou o jornal. O título era maior do que o normal e Dumbledore soube as respostas para seus problemas quando leu:

_Harry Potter foge de Azkaban_

Dumbledore lentamente levantou a cabeça e olhou nos – muito familiares, ele percebeu – olhos do amigo.

– Bem-vindo de volta, Harry. Senti sua falta. – ele murmurou.

– Meu nome é Henry Evans, sabe... – Harry disse com os olhos brilhando. – Mas também senti sua falta. É ótimo estar de volta.

* * *


	2. A Primeira Volta para Casa

**Capítulo Um – A Primeira Volta para Casa**

Ronny Longbottom, Leon Creevey e Martin Whitby estavam sentados à mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal esperando a seleção terminar para que finalmente pudessem comer, já que a viagem os deixara bastante exaustos. Não somente foram envolvidos em uma briga com os Sonserinos até que o professor Malfoy interviesse e tirasse 20 pontos da Grifinória antes mesmo do ano letivo começar, mas Pirraça, o Poltergaist, tivera a genial idéia de perseguí-los pela cabine jogando bombas d´água só para irritá-los – os três não eram exatamente amigáveis com Pirraça.

Alvo Dumbledore, de longe o homem mais velho do mundo, era extremamente adequado para o cargo que exercia como Diretor de Hogwarts – ninguém realmente sabia como ele conseguia isso – levantou-se para fazer seu usual-discurso-de-início-de-ano.

– Bem-vindos ao seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, caros calouros, eu sinceramente espero que aproveitem bem o tempo que passarem aqui. Para todos os outros estudantes: bem-vindos de volta! Eu senti saudades e espero que aproveitem esse ano como normalmente o fazem ou, se vocês nunca o fizeram, espero que aproveitem agora.

"Antes de comerem eu rapidamente farei os anúncios habituais, assim como informarei sobre algumas mudanças deste ano".

"Primeiramente: a Floresta é, como todo ano, Proibida a todos e vocês devem concordar com essa regra; é razoável, a bem, porque lá vivem diversas criaturas que certamente vocês não gostariam de ter o prazer de encontrar".

A maioria dos calouros pareceu assustar-se, embora Ronny não visse porquê. Ele nunca alcançara o coração da floresta, mas estava certo que não poderia ser tão horrível assim. De fora, a Floresta parecia inofensiva, ele pensou.

"E se nós esquecermos, acidentalmente, esquecermos que não deveríamos ir lá?" Um sonserino conhecido perguntou em voz alta. Quase todos os sonserinos esconderam o riso.

– Uau! Isso foi engraçado! – Leon riu.

– Eu concordo – . Disse o amigo.

– Não espere muito de um sonserino asqueroso, não podemos julgar esses pobres rapazes, não é? Você não pode escolher o cérebro que tem, afinal... – era a opinião de Martin.

Alvo Dumbledore olhou para descobrir de quem viera o comentário.

– Nesse caso, Sr. Zambini – ele disse. – Você deve esperar receber, hum, uma detenção e ter alguns pontos retirados da sua casa... veremos, se tal situação acontecer. Porém, não há necessidade de preocupação, é difícil esquecer a proibição, já que você vai lembrar-se dessa regra cada vez que lembrar do nome da floresta – ele disse calmamente.

– Mais algum mal-entendido?

Ninguém disse uma palavra.

"Certo. Então, onde eu parei?" Dumbledore olhou para os lados. "Ah, claro! Agora, em segundo lugar: houve uma mudança no quadro de funcionários. Sob as circunstâncias especiais em que estamos, achei necessária a contratação de um novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Não que eu não esteja completamente satisfeito com o trabalho desenvolvido pelo professor Lockhart, mas...".

– Ele estava satisfeito com Lockhart? Leon murmurou silenciosamente. "Isso não pode ser verdade; Dumbledore não é bobo. Isso foi uma grande mentira".

– Estou tentando fazer o melhor, Sr. Creevey, e acho que muito de vocês ainda não perceberam isso, ou perceberam? – disse o diretor, com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente.

– N...não, senhor. – Leon corou.

Droga, como aquele Dumbledore ouviu isso? Eles estavam sentados no meio da mesa e Dumbledore estava a mais de dez metros de distância. E ele murmurara!

Seus amigos estavam tão surpresos quanto ele.

– Provavelmente ele tem ouvidos encantados ou algo assim. – disse Ronny. Nenhum deles estava prestando atenção em Dumbledore naquele momento e por isso não o viram maliciar.

– Então, vamos ao ponto: deixem-me apresentar seu novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas...

Os estudantes observaram com expectativa o homem que recém-levantara-se, perguntando-se quem ele era. Claro – Lockhart era um babaca – mas Dumbledore nunca demitira um professor sem ter uma boa razão para fazê-lo. Mais de um babaca já dera aula em Hogwarts e Lockhart durara por três anos sem reclamação alguma de Dumbledore. Além disso, todos sabiam que a escola tinha um certo problema para conseguir professores de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

– Eu conheço esse rosto. – Martin disse. – Não tenho idéia onde vi esse cara, mas eu o conheço.

– ...o professor Henry Evans.

O Salão Principal aplaudiu. Nenhum dos estudantes conhecia esse professor ou alguma vez ouvira o nome dele, mas qualquer um – assim pensavam – seria um professor melhor que Lockhart. Somente algumas garotas, que ainda acreditavam nas histórias fantásticas de Lockhart, pareciam infelizes, o que, entretanto, mudou quando um homem muito bonito com um cabelo loiro desajeitado e um pouco de barba se aproximou de Dumbledore, onde todos podiam vê-lo com clareza.

Perguntaram-se durante toda a noite quão boa seriam as lições dadas por esse novo sujeito e nem suspeitavam que o que ele faria seria algo que eles não consideravam ensinar.

* * *

Harry Potter desarrumou sua mala e tentou fazer com que seu quarto ficasse o mais confortável possível, o que não era difícil, já que os elfos-domésticos mantinham as coisas na mais perfeita ordem e não havia um lugar em Hogwarts que não estivesse perfeitamente bem arrumado.

"Bem, talvez não seja exatamente assim..." Ele pensou, sorrindo e relembrando alguns lugares que descobrira durante a época que era estudante. Junto com Hermione e Rony. Rony...

Havia momentos que isso ainda o abalava. Agora ele estava novamente em casa, pela primeira vez depois de ter terminado o colégio. Como um professor. Era estranho estar ali como um adulto, aos 36 anos, ensinando crianças. Ele ensinaria as crianças cujos pais ele provavelmente conhecia de algum lugar; eram da mesma geração que ele. Ele já vira até alguns ruivos no Salão Principal, certamente eram Weasleys.

Harry já encontrara Hermione, que era também um membro do corpo de funcionários, ensinando Runas; eles conversaram bastante sobre o passado. Hermione era uma das pessoas que acreditara nele sem restrições. Ela também o visitara naquela terrível prisão regularmente e ele era muito agradecido por isso. Era uma verdadeira amiga, justamente como Rony fora... Droga! Aí estava ele, pensando novamente sobre Rony... Ele não teria a oportunidade de contar ao amigo como era estar novamente em Hogwarts, com uma nova identidade, como "Henry Evans"...

Harry agradeceu quando esses pensamentos angustiantes foram interrompidos por uma batida à porta.

– Entre.

Alvo Dumbledore entrou no pequeno hall do quarto privativo de Harry.

– Olá, Henry. Como vai?

– Bem. Aqui é bastante confortável, embora eu já esperasse isso, afinal, isso é Hogwarts. Só essa história de "Henry" ainda é um pouco confusa. – Henry disse. Henry. Era estranho ouvir as pessoas se dirigirem a ele por esse novo nome.

– Bem, temos muito o quê discutir, você sabe, Henry. Então, você tem tempo agora ou eu deverei voltar mais tarde?

– Não, eu não me importo. Entre.

Eles entraram na sala, que Harry ainda estava tentando decorar apropriadamente.

– Hum? – disse Dumbledore, surpreso. – Henry, o que é isso?

– Eu não gosto muito desse Lockhart, então achei melhor redecorar as coisas por aqui. Ficou melhor, não? Ainda não está perfeito, mas ainda estou ajeitando.

Os montes de pôsteres de Lockhart, que sorriam o tempo todo nas paredes, agora estavam entulhados na lixeira; o sofá marrom agora era verde brilhante e seu formato fora modificado. O terrível cheiro do laquê de Lockhart desaparecera e onde havia um espelho enorme agora se encontrava uma grande gaiola. O carpete era de um azul reluzente.

– Isso parece... – Dumbledore não sabia o que dizer. "Infantil" parecia ser a palavra certa para isso, mas soava um pouco rude. Então escolheu outra palavra para terminar seu pequeno comentário. –

– Estou tentando compensar cinco longos e terríveis anos em uma cela escura e cinzenta, Alvo. Isso tem que ser colorido. – Henry olhou para o chão.

Dumbledore não soube o que dizer. O que ele poderia dizer para algo assim? "Hei, Henry, anime-se, você era inocente!" Dumbledore sabia que ainda machucava, a dor que aqueles dementadores causaram a Henry, ou a dor por algo que ele não fizera ainda o atingia.

– Você acha que eu sou infantil, não?

Dumbledore levantou os olhos para Harry, depois, novamente, olhou para outro lado.

– Sabe de uma coisa, Alvo? Eu sei muito bem que isso é infantil, mas eu não me importo. Agora preciso de um pouco de cor na minha vida. Provavelmente, esse é o único momento da minha vida em que poderei agir como se estivesse a um passo da insanidade sem me envergonhar por isso.

Dumbledore ficou feliz por ver que Harry sorria quando ele olhou novamente.

– Então, Alvo, sobre o que você quer conversar? – Henry disse, sentando no sofá verde.

– Ah, muitas coisas. Primeiro, Henry, aconteceram coisas muito misteriosas ontem à noite, em Gringotes, das quais você deve tomar conhecimento.

– Mesmo? – Henry parecia descrente. – Você está gozando de mim, Alvo. Novamente... mas eu deveria me acostumar com o seu senso de humor, não?

– Não Harry, realmente. Uma grande quantidade de Galeões, Sicles e Nuques apareceram no cofre de um certo Henry Evans ontem à noite. Ninguém consegue explicar o mistério. Será que você poderia ajudar?

– Hum, isso é difícil. Veja minha teoria: um bom amigo de um certo Harry Tiago Potter foi extremamente gentil e guardou esse dinheiro para ele enquanto esse indivíduo estava na prisão, impedindo que fosse confiscado por uma instituição estúpida chamada de "Ministério da Magia". Então, esse indivíduo finalmente escapou e mudou de identidade, foi quando o amigo criou um cofre com a nova identidade e o preencheu com o dinheiro dessa certa pessoa.

– Bem, admito que é uma boa teoria.

Henry fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado. Depois de um tempo, olhou novamente, direto nos olhos do amigo. Manteve o contato visual por um tempo.

– Obrigado Alvo. – ele disse sinceramente.

Henry sabia que fora um grande risco para Alvo, a verdade poderia ser descoberta e ele ser levado a julgamento. Isso era algo que Harry respeitava muito no amigo – ele se atinha às regras; se nelas acreditasse.

Dumbledore acenou lentamente e continuou.

– E o que você diria se esse amigo invadisse o lar dessa certa pessoa durante a noite e o preenchesse com muitas coisas úteis? Digamos algo como milhares de livros, materiais de Artes das Trevas e anti-Artes das Trevas?

– Bem, certamente a manhã seguinte seria um grande choque para a certa pessoa.

– De fato, Henry. Então não seria uma boa idéia se a certa pessoa ajudasse seu amigo a levar essas coisas? Seria mais fácil para o amigo e pouparia essa certa pessoa do choque.

– Boa idéia, mas será que os dois não poderiam esperar até que a certa pessoa terminasse de decorar o lugar e arrumasse espaço para as coisas?

– Obviamente. Então, amanhã? Você terá todo o fim-de-semana para preparar as aulas, não acho que haverá problemas com o tempo.

– Ok. De que cor você acha que deveriam ser as paredes, Alvo? Rosa? – Henry sorriu.

– Rosa? Realmente, Henry, isso é demais.

– Certo, então laranja. – Harry ergueu sua mão direita, fez um círculo no ar e fingiu atirar. As paredes ficaram laranjas.

– Para quê você fez isso?

– O quê, não gosta de laranja?

Dumbledore deu um meio-sorriso.

– Eu não desgosto do laranja tanto quanto desgostava do rosa, para responder sua pergunta, mas me referia a esse gesto sem sentido que você fez com a mão.

– Ah, isso. Bem, eu gosto do show... Como você faz? – Harry perguntou sorrindo.

– Eu só atiro. – ele atirou uma vez e as paredes ficaram novamente brancas.

– Por que você ao menos não levanta a mão antes de atirar?

– Por que eu o faria? – Alvo perguntou, confuso.

– Para que as pessoas que vissem o adorassem.

Dumbledore sorriu.

– Entendo. Quando comecei a fazer mágica sem varinha eu normalmente fechava meus olhos bem apertados e mexia um pouco com meus braços. Todos no lugar silenciavam completamente, pensando que eu precisava me concentrar. Devo admitir que era divertido.

Os dois sentaram em silêncio, sem dizer nada além de seus sorrisos. Alguém bateu à porta.

– Entre! – Harry gritou. Hermione entrou e sentou no sofá próximo a Harry.

– Olá para vocês dois! Vejo que estiveram ocupados decorando o lugar. Ficou... divertido.

– Colorido. – Henry disse com uma curta risada.

Ele fez nada além de pensar sobre as cores do momento. Repentinamente, as paredes se tornaram novamente laranjas e Hermione recuou sem dizer nada. Alvo somente sorriu.

–Bem, Henry, para dizer a verdade, eu pedi para que Hermione viesse. Temos algumas coisas para discutir que você pode não gostar. Voldemort tem poderes maiores do que os já vistos antes, você sabe disso.

– É por isso que estou aqui, então sim, eu sei disso. Vamos ao ponto. – Henry disse.

– Bem... – Dumbledore suspirou. – Você precisa preparar seus estudantes, Henry. Preparar mesmo, para o pior.

– O quê? Isso é tudo? – Harry disse, nervoso. – Sou o professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, naturalmente os ensinarei a se defenderem. O que você achou que eu faria?

– Não o comum, Henry. Um estudante formado na educação básica de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas dificilmente sobreviverá a um ataque de Voldemort e de seus Comensais da Morte. Você precisa exigir mais deles, muito mais. Precisa ensiná-los matérias que nem você aprendeu na escola.

– Eu trouxe alguns materiais do primeiro ano, dê uma olhada. – Hermione disse, entregando alguns papéis a Henry.

Henry observou Hermione. Não notara que ela mudara tanto. Ao invés de evitar até mesmo o nome de Voldemort, ela acabara de aconselhá-lo a ser mais exigente com os estudantes, mas como poderia ela ainda ser a mesma pessoa depois de tudo que aconteceu?

* * *

_5 anos antes..._

– Eu não os matei! – Harry chorou enquanto três dementadores o arrastaram para fora do tribunal. – Eu não os matei! Foram os Comensais! COMENSAIS!! Acreditem em mim... por favor... eu não fiz isso... sou inocente... inocente...

_Foram às últimas coisas que ele disse antes de desmaiar, dessa vez sem ouvir seus pais, mas sim ouvindo seu melhor amigo sendo morto. E pensavam que ele o matara... Rony, seu melhor amigo... por que ele mataria Rony? O Sr. e Sra. Weasley também foram mortos durante ataque e só porque Fudge era um inseto nojento e Harry fora o último a vê-los, ele seria obrigado a viver em Azkaban por quinze malditos anos; se ele sobrevivesse até o final._

_Mas ele sabia que era inocente e isso o fazia obrigar a si mesmo a viver. Fudge é claro, estava rejubilante por finalmente tê-lo tirado do caminho. Não haveria mais Harry Potter para tentar convencê-lo do retorno de Voldemort. Ninguém o faria duvidar que, em seu perfeito mundinho, tudo estava em ordem._

_Sim, a vida de Fudge estava absolutamente perfeita agora, mas Harry tinha certeza que Fudge se arrependeria disso mais tarde._

* * *

– Henry! Você não quer ver isso? – Hermione perguntou.

– Ahn? – Henry interrompeu os pensamentos. – Ah, claro... deixe-me ver.

Harry deu uma olhada nos papéis.

– Isso é para os calouros? Nós aprendemos no terceiro ano... tem certeza que são os papéis certos?

– Absoluta certeza, Henry. Sei que não será fácil ensinar isso.

– Não será fácil? Acho que não é possível. Como alguém do primeiro ano poderia aprender isso? Como espera que eu os faça aprender isso? Pense sobre os nascidos trouxas, Mione. Eles acabaram de conhecer o mundo mágico e eu vou forçá-los a lidar com lobisomens e bichos-papões? Eles vão me odiar antes mesmo de eu tentar!

– Veja por outro lado, Henry. – disse Dumbledore casualmente. – Não queremos nos sentir culpados quando nossos estudantes morrerem porque não os ensinamos a se defenderem apropriadamente. Tenho certeza de que Voldemort tem poder suficiente para que nem eu possa matá-lo. Ele não hesitará em atacar pessoas só por fazê-lo, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Ninguém está seguro agora e devemos fazer o melhor para salvarmos quantas pessoas pudermos. Não podemos hesitar somente porque os estudantes odiarão a educação que estão recebem, você entende?

Harry entendia.

– Eu entendo, mas isso não facilita a situação. Mas se tem que ser...

Dumbledore concordou.

– O trabalho é todo meu. Então, certo. – Harry suspirou. – Acreditem amigos, serei o professor mais malvado da história.

* * *

N.T.: Como o fanfiction vai ficar "travado" essa semana, decidi postar hoje, com uma betagem só no capítulo um... um dia ainda beto o prólogo... quem sabe... espero q estejam gostando...


	3. Uma aula de DCAT

**Capítulo 2: Uma aula de DCAT **

Leon, Ronny e Martin chocaram-se ao ler a primeira página do Profeta Diário:

__

_Harry Potter visto na Austrália _

_Harry Potter, o tríplice assassino que há dois meses escapou de Azkaban, foi visto ontem em Sidney, Austrália, por um respeitado membro do alto escalão do Ministério da Magia; entretanto, não foi possível prendê-lo._

_O grande mistério de como Potter conseguiu escapar do presídio de alta segurança ainda não foi revelado. Harry Potter e Sirius Black foram as únicas pessoas que alcançaram tal feito._

_Potter estuporou o homem que o viu e novamente fugiu. O Ministério ordenou que um grande grupo de aurores o procurasse por toda a cidade e até que estendesse a busca, se necessário. Potter será sentenciado a prisão perpétua em Azkaban, se capturado._

_Um comentário do homem que o viu: "Eu não tive oportunidade de pegá-lo, aquele assassino, porque ele me estuporou imediatamente. Não tenho idéia de como ele fez isso; não vi varinha alguma em sua mão."_

_O Ministério concorda que Potter provavelmente tem grandes poderes, que certamente o ajudaram a escapar de Azkaban._

_Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia: "Com esse assassino Potter à solta, devemos todos nos precaver, porque sabemos do que ele é capaz; e agora, ele até nos mostrou que tem poder suficiente para fazer o que quer."_

– Bah! – disse Leon. – Eles deveriam usar medidas extremas para garantir que um assassino como esse não escapasse tão fácil de Azkaban, colocando todos nós em perigo!

– Eu concordo, cara! – Ronny reclamou. – Se o departamento do meu pai fosse responsável por Azkaban, isso não teria acontecido.

– O que eles poderiam ter feito, com o poder que Potter tem? – disse Martin.

– Deveriam tê-lo matado de uma vez, ou ter dado o beijo do dementador. Pessoas como ele merecem a morte!

Henry Evans – na verdade, Harry Potter – estava encarando os estudantes. Felizmente, eram quintanistas, então poderia praticar suas maldades antes de enfrentar os mais novos. Harry conseguiu esconder muito bem seu nervosismo e tinha certeza de que se acostumaria com essa situação em alguns dias, sem contar que os calouros pareciam tão nervosos quanto ele, se não estivessem mais.

Os calouros silenciaram imediatamente no momento em que Harry os mirou com raiva. Então isso funcionara... definitivamente um bom começo.

– Olá, classe. Meu nome é Henry Evans e sou seu novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Quero que saibam que essa não é uma aula divertida, mas sim um assunto sério. Espero que prestem atenção, anotem e me respeitem completamente. Farão o que eu disser ou eu os farei se arrependerem. Entendido?

Os calouros encaram-no, chocados; obviamente tiveram uma impressão muito errada dele quando o viram na Seleção. Até o Professor Malfoy, o mestre de poções, os recebera mais convidativamente.

"Vocês são grifinórios e sonserinos; conhecidos por não se darem muito bem. Eu, entretanto, não tolerarei quaisquer sinais dessa rivalidade e vocês se arrependerão por mau comportamento quando eu estiver por perto, isso eu os prometo."

No final da aula, Professor Evans havia tirado 25 pontos da Grifinória e 14 da Sonserina; aos rumores de que ele favorecia os sonserinos, seguiram outros sobre ele ser o pior nojento da face da Terra.

– A seguir… espere um segundo… aqui… ah, não, Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas! – Ronny gemeu.

– Disseram que ele é um nojento que favorece os Sonserinos. Como se um desses não fosse o suficiente…

– É! Sonserinos grudentos sempre estão juntos… hei! O que está acontecendo ali?

No canto, estava sentada uma caloura da Lufa-Lufa com a cabeça entre os joelhos, soluçando incontrolavelmente. Os três garotos se aproximaram cuidadosamente da garotinha e Leon colocou a mão no ombro dela. Ela estremeceu e levantou o rosto para olhá-los.

– Me… me deixem sozinha! – ela soluçou.

– Não vamos fazer nada com você – Leon tentou acalmá-la. – O que aconteceu?

– P… p… professor Evans! – ela choramingou alto. – Eu… eu me atrasei para a aula por… porque… eu não encontrei a sala e… e… ele disse… que escreveria aos meus pais… porque eu… não achava a aula importante… isso não é verdade… eu só não achei… a sala… mamãe e papai ficarão tão desapontados comigo – ela lamentou.

– Esse Evans deve ser mesmo um asno – disse Martin.

– Provavelmente. Descobriremos logo – Leon suspirou.

– Mas precisamente – Ronny interrompeu – deveríamos ter descoberto há cerca de cinco minutos atrás…

– Ah, merda... – Leon resmungou

Os três amigos apressaram-se em direção à sala de aula de Evans e chegaram exatamente sete minutos atrasados. Para a surpresa deles, não viram o professor em lugar algum.

– É, onde está o Evans? Não tem achado mais graça em aterrorizar pequenos estudantes? – Ronny disse furiosamente. – Maldição, ouçam o que eu digo, este cara é mesmo cruel. Perguntem aos calouros da Lufa-Lufa. Bah! Ele provavelmente é um estúpido meio-aborto se aproveitando do seu poder como um professor.

"Maldição, ouçam o que eu digo, este cara é mesmo cruel. Perguntem aos calouros da Lufa-Lufa. Bah! Ele provavelmente é um estúpido meio-aborto se aproveitando do seu poder como um professor." Harry não sabia se ficava triste, ofendido, ou se ria. Ele fora realmente duro com a menina da Lufa-Lufa; sabia disso, mas ele deu a ordem e sabia que os estudantes não aprenderiam o que ele queria se não o respeitassem, ou melhor, se não temessem o que ele ensinava e até ele próprio. Ele não gostara nem um pouco de maltratar os seus estudantes, mas ele concordara com Dumbledore e queria que os estudantes estivessem preparados para Voldemort, não importando o quão difícil esse objetivo fosse.

Se olhasse por outro lado, este comentário fora bastante engraçado. Harry não queria soar – nem pensar – de forma convencida, mas se existia tal coisa como meio-aborto – ele nunca ouvira essa palavra antes – ele certamente não era um; ao contrário, ele era um tanto poderoso. Talvez Alvo fosse mais. Ou Voldemort, provavelmente. Alvo dissera que seu poder era enorme agora e Henry não achava que ele exagerara.

Henry decidiu verificar as habilidades daqueles quintanistas antes para decidir se teria que retomar algum conteúdo; ele não podia imaginar que algum estudante pudesse realmente ter aprendido algo de verdade com Lockhart. Então, ele deu a volta na sala de aula calmamente, bem escondido embaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade e atingiu um menino aparentemente forte com a Azaração das Pernas Bambas para ver como todos reagiam.

A classe inteira fitou Thomas Bulstrode quando o menino começou a dançar com um passo acelerado.

– O sonserino nojento finalmente enlouqueceu? – perguntou Leon em voz alta.

– Certamente, parece isso – o seu amigo Ronny concordou.

– Besteira – Martin disse. – Isto é uma azaração. _Tarantallegra_ é o que é chamada, li sobre ela.

– Não vi ninguém azarar ele.

– Nem eu. Teríamos visto a luz sair da varinha ou algo assim, não é?

– Acho que sim, mas vamos ajudar o coitado do Thomas antes de discutir sobre isso.

– Ah sim, é claro que primeiro vamos ajudar o sonserino nojento! Mas como é que você está planejando fazer isto, Martin?

Martin olhou para ele.

– Realmente, você dois deveriam ler mais, às vezes é útil, sabem… _Finite Incan-_

Antes que Martin pudesse terminar as palavras, uma maldição o atingiu. Agora ele rolava no chão de tanto rir e todos o observavam. Martin parecia simplesmente incapaz de se acalmar.

– Isto não é engraçado, Grifo! – uma garota sonserina, que sempre pareceria ter uma queda por Thomas, gritou.

Esta menina foi a próxima. Ela voou no ar, gritando em pânico, e parou dois centímetros abaixo do teto.

Em um minuto, a classe inteira foi azarada; incapaz de fazer nada. Martin ainda ria loucamente, ele simplesmente não conseguia vencer aquela maldição. Leon foi atingido com a Azaração do Corpo Preso e Ronny foi acorrentado à escrivaninha do professor.

Aproximadamente um minuto depois, a porta abriu-se e Professor Evans entrou em sua sala de aula.

Harry Potter fez o possível para não sorrir e parecer surpreendido.

– O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – ele gritou. Todos calaram-se abruptamente, exceto uma menina que soluçava silenciosamente caída no chão; Martin, que ainda ria, e algumas pegadas que eram ouvidas executando um passo acelerado sobre chão.

– Você aí! – Henry enfureceu-se. – O que é tão engraçado? Quero que você se cale e me diga o que aconteceu!

O impulso de rir repentinamente desaparecera tão rápido quanto viera. Martin estava chocado – como ele deveria explicar isto? Explicar isto a alguém que provavelmente tiraria pontos se ele dissesse uma palavra incorreta?

– N… N… Não sei… Eu não sei, senhor – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer. – Mas eu… acho… azarou… alguém azarou a turma, senhor.

– Ah, você acha? Devo dizer que estou surpreso. Não me pareceu que mais alguém estivesse pensando assim. Hummm… – ele fez uma pausa. Harry Potter olhou em torno da classe. – Você tem qualquer suspeita de quem poderia ser aquele que o azarou?

Uma longa pausa.

– Aquele assassino, Harry Potter, tentando assumir Hogwarts! – um menino sonserino declarou. Várias garotas gritaram.

– Meninas estúpidas – Leon murmurou e revirou seus olhos; os amigos riram disfarçadamente em acordo.

– Silêncio! – Harry ordenou. Ele não gostava do jeito que aquelas crianças pensavam dele. Tinham as pessoas criado seus filhos contando estórias sobre Harry Potter assassinando gente ao invés de Harry Potter destruindo Você-Sabe-Quem? Não que ele sentisse falta da fama, mas também não gostava disso.

Então, devagar e com cuidado, Ronny levantou a mão.

– Longbottom!

– Acho que o senhor pode ser aquele que nos azarou.

E novamente… Harry não soube por que, mas não gostou disso. Tinha que fazer algo antes que eles se acostumassem. Por que não agora?

– Não me chame de "senhor", Longbottom, eu não gosto. Chame "professor", certo?

O garoto assentiu.

"Certo, então… por que eu, sendo seu professor, os atingiria com uma azaração?"

Novamente silêncio.

– Porque você odeia todos nós e gosta disso, seu canalha – a menina que estava chorando, disparou.

A classe inteira ficou chocada. Uma menina próxima àquela que chorava caiu da cadeira e todos os estudantes recuaram perante Harry, temendo a sua reação. Ele era conhecido para ser um canalha afinal e algo assim certamente o faria explodir.

Harry não estava realmente zangado – eles não foram ensinados a ter aulas "normais" de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, com aquele babaca do Lockhart os ensinando – mas ele estava triste. Triste mesmo. Eles realmente o odiavam tanto? Sabia que não seria muito popular com os seus métodos de ensino, mas não era o mesmo que ouvir isso vindo de um estudante. Quando ele imaginara ensinar ali, Harry pensara que se daria bem com os estudantes, não muito diferente do que Remo fizera.

– Não lhes mostre que você se preocupa! – seu cérebro ordenou. – Você deve ser um besta, portanto não os deixe saber que se preocupa!

Henry casualmente andou até a garota e se abaixou. Sua face estava agora ao mesmo nível que a dela, a cerca de dez centímetros de distância. Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela.

– Qual seu nome, garota? – ele replicou.

– S… Susan Wood, senhor – disse a menina, obviamente um pouco assustada agora.

– Então me escute, senhorita Wood. Poderia, por favor, me dizer como você define o verbo "odiar"?

Susan Wood pareceu confusa.

– Como eu defino "odiar"? Por que… por que o senhor quer saber isso?

– Porque eu tenho certeza de que não estamos falando sobre a mesma coisa, senhorita Wood. Tente definir agora do jeito que você entende, por favor, ou seria uma responsabilidade muito grande?

– N-não, Senhor. Bem, "odiar" é… bem… não gostar nem um pouco de uma pessoa.

– Você realmente não vê uma diferença entre "odiar" e "não gostar", senhorita Wood? Alguém pode explicar a diferença para a senhorita Wood?

Leon pensava. Ele sabia o que Evans queria dizer. ""dio" era, bem, mais forte que o simples "não gostar". Mas deveria ele se arriscar e levantar a mão voluntariamente? Bem, Ronny fizera isso e fora bem.

A mão de Leon estava a alguns centímetros da mesa quando ele recordou da menina da Lufa-Lufa que soluçava no corredor. Como os seus pais reagiriam se recebessem uma carta dizendo que ele fora "indisciplinado" ou algum outro termo que os professores normalmente usavam? Decidiu que era melhor não descobrir e rapidamente recuou a mão. Infelizmente, Evans já tinha visto.

– Sr. Whitby?

– Er… nada, senhor.

– Tarde demais, Whitby, quero a sua opinião agora. Então…?

– Bem, senhor, acho… acho que "ódio" é… é… mais forte, senhor.

– Sim, Whitby, eu concordo. E espero não ter que dizer muitas vezes para que vocês finalmente aprendam: guardem este maldito "senhor" para pessoas mais inteligentes do que eu, Alvo talvez, certo?

O professor fez uma pausa e a classe ficou um pouco assustada. Eles deveriam responder?

Agora aquele canalha do Evans estava virado para Susan e começara a falar novamente.

– O "ódio", senhorita Wood, é muito mais forte do que o "não gostar". Quando eu não gosto de alguém, eu não me importaria de arrebentar a cara dessa pessoa a menos que a falta cometida seja muito grave. Mas quando odeio alguém… eu quero dizer odiar mesmo… – os olhos de Evans brilhavam e ele parecia realmente perigoso agora. A classe permaneceu em absoluto silêncio. – …então preciso de muita força de vontade para resistir e não matar essa pessoa no momento em que ela se aproximar, não importando a falta que ela cometeu.

Ele fez uma pausa e andou até a frente de sua escrivaninha e virou-se para a turma.

"No fim…" ele disse, "estou feliz porque tive força de vontade para não arruinar a minha própria vida junto com a de meu inimigo, ou para não estar deprimido por ter perdido o controle a ponto de ser mandado para Azkaban por isso."

Com isto, Evans terminou e voltou a sua atenção para Susan Wood.

"Você ainda acha que odeio todos vocês, senhorita Wood?"

– N-não, senhor.

– Assim está bem, senhorita Wood. Acreditem, não odeio nenhum de vocês e vocês devem me dar razões realmente próprias para fazê-lo, do contrário, não se incomodem; de nenhum outro modo eu entraria aqui e os mataria. Certo?

Susan Wood assentiu.

– Está certo disso, senhor? – Martin Whitby murmurou. Como se somente então percebesse o que fazia, ele rapidamente baixou a cabeça.

– Eu não gosto que falem comigo com esse atrevimento, Whitby. Cinco pontos da Grifinória

O menino não reclamou, por isso Harry desconfiou que ele realmente fosse da Grifinória.

"A propósito, o que acha, Whitby?"

– Ah, nada, senhor. Sinto muito, senhor."

– Sei que sente. A propósito, outros cinco pontos da Grifinória por aquele "senhor". Agora me diga sobre que falava ou terá de enfrentar as conseqüências.

– A… a Maldição Imperius, senhor – Martin gaguejou.

Seu pai lhe contara um pouco sobre isso. A Maldição Imperius era uma das três "Maldições Imperdoáveis". Essas Maldições eram proibidas pelo Ministério da Magia. O uso delas era punido com alguns longos anos em Azkaban, às vezes até com pena de morte.

Pelo que ele sabia, você poderia controlar uma pessoa através da Imperius – a pessoa seria forçada a fazer tudo o que você quisesse. Esta maldição era muitas vezes usada por Comensais da Morte para controlarem a sua vítima. Eles também usavam a Maldição para fazerem as pessoas ajudá-los com… bem… com o que eles faziam… assassinato, tortura… esse tipo de coisa. E só os mais poderosos bruxos poderiam neutralizar essa maldição e, de fato, muitos poucos o conseguiam fazer.

– Muito bem. Alguém além de Whitby sabe sobre a Maldição Imperius?

Ronny e Leon cuidadosamente levantaram as mãos.

– Sim, Creevey? Então pode me dizer o que ela faz?

– Você pode obter controle total de uma pessoa com aquela Maldição, sen… professor, e é muito difícil vencê-la.

– Ahá! E você acha que esta maldição pode fazer com que eu entre aqui e o assassine, Whitby?

– Bem, sei que você deve ser um bruxo muito poderoso para quebrar a maldição. Meu pai não pode, por exemplo. Nem mesmo o senhor Longbottom, e ele é um dos melhores aurores britânicos, afinal de contas. Portanto acho que o senhor dificilmente seria capaz de a neutralizar.

Ronny sorriu largamente. Ele não o admitia – nem para si mesmo – que amava a fama do pai. Ele muitas vezes esteve no Profeta Diário ao prender algumas pessoas que estavam seriamente envolvidas com artes das trevas; era uma espécie de pequeno herói.

Evans pareceu realmente surpreendido.

– Mesmo? Você 'tá brincando comigo!

O que era isso? Leon não entendeu o que Evans queria agora.

– Hum? – foi a sua reação final.

– Você realmente quis dizer isto, Whitby? – Evans disse, rindo em voz alta. – Neville Longbottom, um auror famoso? Certamente não! Não há possibilidade de Neville Longbottom ter a coragem–

Harry percebeu ter escolhido as palavras erradas ao ser interrompido.

– Claro que ele tem, seu canalha! Meu pai é o melhor auror que o Ministério já teve em anos! Ele é o melhor, você me ouviu? Ele pode acabar com você a qualquer hora, seu… seu… estúpido…

Ronny estava de pé agora, a sua face vermelha de raiva. Como este babaca ousava insultar seu pai? Todos o adoravam… se seu pai estivesse aqui agora…

"Seu estúpido, besta…"

– E meio-aborto? – Evans terminou a frase por ele.

De repente, Ronny percebeu o que fazia e sentou novamente, envergonhado e assustado. Evans certamente puniria duramente a sua "discreta" interrupção. E ele receberia uma detenção, é claro, mas isso era a menor das coisas que poderiam lhe acontecer agora. "Tente escapar dessa," ele pensou.

– Eu… Sinto muito mesmo, senhor, eu… não tive a intenção… não quis dizer isso, senhor, eu só… s

− Só quis defender seu pai, não, Longbottom? – Evans perguntou energeticamente. – Isso não é razão para comportar-se de tal maneira, Longbottom, deveria saber disto. Eu certamente não desejo que as pessoas falem comigo assim, garoto. Você não tem o direito de fazê-lo. Trinta pontos da Grifinória e detenção hoje, às 7 horas. Entendido? E direi ao seu grande pai sobre a maneira como você se comporta diante de pessoas que deveria respeitar. Se algo assim acontecer novamente, as conseqüências serão piores. Algo mais?

Ronny somente sentou-se lá, não levantando os olhos, não dizendo nada. Ele somente fitou a sua escrivaninha.

Não entendia o motivo, mas sentia-se péssimo. Primeiro aquele cara ousara insultar seu pai e depois, além de não aceitar sua desculpa, ainda o punira tão duramente… nenhum outro professor o punira assim antes e ele já fizera coisas piores… como pôr alguns lindos insetos na cama de Malfoy. Bem, Malfoy o surpreendera no ato, mas ele não escrevera aos pais do aluno… foda-se, Evans! Você é o pior de todos!

Ronny apressadamente jogou as coisas na mochila e levantou-se para ir embora. Evans poderia fazer o que quissesse agora, ele não se importava. Só não agüentava mais encarar o rosto dele nesse momento, principalmente até o final da aula.

"Longbottom!" Evans exclamou. "Se você deixar esta sala agora, serão mais dez pontos da Grifinória!"

Ronny estava furioso demais para se preocupar. Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos de Evans pela última vez.

– O vejo às sete, professor! – ele cuspiu as palavras e deixou a sala, sem olhar para trás e ver os sussurros que o seguiram.

Leon e Martin levantaram ao mesmo tempo e para seguir o seu amigo. Sentiram que ele poderia precisar de um amigo e que deveriam estar ao lado dele.

– Hei, você dois! – a voz de Evans veio de trás. – Estão cientes do fato de que, se seguirem o bom exemplo de Longbottom, agora serão dez pontos da Grifinória por cada um e uma detenção esta noite juntamente com Longbottom?

– Estamos, professor, não precisa nos relembrar disso. – Martin disse calmamente. – Então, até mais tarde!

– Espero que apareçam. 'Té depois, Whitby e Creevey. Alguém mais quer segui-los? – ele perguntou à classe chocada.

Os estudantes não ousaram respirar; Harry entendeu como "Parecemos loucos, Professor?".

– "timo!

Harry caminhou em volta de sua escrivaninha e deu uma olhada em algum tipo do pergaminho, observando-o com cuidado por aproximadamente meio minuto.

– Malfeito feito – ele sussurrou, antes de deixar a classe sem uma palavra explicando onde iria ou quando voltaria.

Em um curto espaço de tempo, Harry Potter alcançara Leon e Martin, que estavam a caminho da Torre da Grifinória, onde eles suspeitavam que Ronny poderia estar.

– Ele está no campo de Quadribol – Harry os informou antes mesmo que eles se virassem.

Os meninos pareceram confusos.

– Estão procurando Longbottom, certo?

– É… claro que estamos.

– Certo, o encontrarão no campo de Quadribol.

Sem mais nenhuma explicação, Harry virou-se e voltou à aula.

– Provavelmente ele está tentando nos enganar para que não o encontremos – Leon disse.

– E se ele realmente estiver lá?

– E por que ele estaria lá?

Ambos os meninos fizeram uma pausa.

– Para que não pudéssemos o encontrar se o seguíssemos. Ele parecia furioso quando partiu.

– Hmmm… e como Evans sabia, afinal?

Finalmente, os meninos decidiram procurar Ronny no campo de Quadribol, onde eles encontraram o amigo sentado na arquibancada, pensando sobre o que o canalha acabara de falar sobre seu pai "não ter a coragem…" e sobre como ele respondera. Que maldita forma de começar o dia…

O professor "Henry Evans" entrou na sala e encontrou seus estudantes conversando sobre a aula. Precisou gritar "silêncio!" algumas vezes e alto o suficiente para obter a atenção deles, mas não tinha mais vontade de tirar pontos das casas.

– Então… onde paramos? Ah, claro, senhorita Wood. Então usarei este momento para lembrá-la de que quero ser chamado de "professor", "professor Evans" ou algo do gênero; nem "senhor" ou "canalha" serão aceitos. Certo?

A classe assentiu.

"Então está bem. Agora, deixem que eu tente ensiná-los da melhor forma que consigo… há muitas coisas que teremos que repetir – ou melhor, aprender –, tenho certeza que aquele babaca do Lockhart não deu nenhuma informação de seus heróicos livros que poderia ser útil em alguma coisa. Ele também "me ensinou" uma vez, sabem… horrível ano. Bem… começarei revisando os conteúdos importantes do primeiro ano na próxima aula, porque é algo muito interessante e quero que todos estejam presentes. A propósito… algum grifinório seria gentil o suficiente para levar os materiais do Sr.Whitby e do Sr.Creevey ao sair?"

Um menino ruivo hesitantemente levantou a mão.

Harry não o olhou direito, mas respondeu "Obrigado, Sr. Weasley." Maldição – por que havia tantos Weasley por aqui? Realmente doía olhar para eles. Ele nem mesmo sabia quem o pai deste garoto – Thomas Weasley – era. Não importando quem era o pai, ele era muito parecido com Rony quando tinha esta idade… e ele estava novamente pensando em Rony. Por que não podia parar com isto nem por ao menos um dia?

Mas ele sabia por quê. Vira o amigo morrer. Não uma vez, mas a cada vez que os dementadores passaram por ele – o que acontecia aproximadamente dez vezes por dia. Agora Rony estava somente em seus sonhos, e isso era o suficiente para ele. Não que quisesse esquecer Rony, é claro que não, mas o fato é que ele preferia as lembranças em que Rony estava sentado no lago conversando com ele, Rony nas aulas, ou jogando xadrez… qualquer outra coisa às memórias de Rony deitado sem vida sobre o chão.

O sino tocou; a aula terminara.

"Ahhh, antes que vocês saiam: sim, fui eu que os enfeiticei e o fiz para ver como se defenderiam, algo que vocês nem começaram a fazer, para começo de conversa. Foi a primeira vez que o fiz, portanto estão perdoados agora. Mas certamente o farei novamente e se não forem melhores do que foram hoje, tirarei pontos das duas casas: Grifinória e Sonserina." Harry informou a classe, que novamente o encarava.

Então ele foi lentamente em direção ao Salão Principal, pensando sobre o que faria com os três alunos em detenção naquela noite. Queria fazer algo útil, mas não muito difícil… por algum motivo, ele gostava daquelas crianças.

"Bem, não importa o que você pensa deles, eles não gostarão de você depois que você fizer tudo que precisa com eles." Harry pensou.

* * *

N.T.: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! Coitado do "a propósito", não tem crase, sempre achei que tinha... tadinhu.... perdeu o grampinho da vovó!!!

N.T. 2: Bem, gente, como não atualizei Cogitari esse fim-de-semana, estou postando esse capítulo novo da tradução de "Under Suspicion". Como agora estou estudando pro concurso e Cogitari está quase no final (só mais um capítulo), vou atualizar US em fins-de-semana alternados, é tudo que posso garantir, ok? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e o melhor ainda está por vir!

N.T.3: **Xianya: **sinceramente? sei lá como vai arrumar os documentos, fala sério, os bruxos não tem RG, CPF... etc, como nós, não é? Bem, o Fudge é mesquinho, mas quem me surpreendeu nessa fic foi o Sirius, sabe? -calando a boca- **Lilibeth: **também amei muito essa fic.... uma das melhores pós-hoggy, acho... **Kaka!!! **mandei seu comment pra autora P (e o dos outros tb, mas isso é detalhe...) que bom que vc está gostando... pelo menos alguém ama Under Suspicion tanto quanto eu ;) **Jéssy: **valeu pela review, é bom saber que as pessoas estão lendo! **serim: **vc vem me pergutnar justo o q eu fiquei em dúvida? então 'tá... mais pra frente vcs verão q o Harry já está com uns 34 anos (se não me engano, é isso). Do meu ponto de vista, essa fic não tem shipper, não é romance, oras! Já coloquei como personagem principal só o Harry exatamente por isso... qm procurar por Harry vai encontrar. **Drika: **isso lembra o Sirius? pois é... o Sirius... daqui a pouco ele aparece.... O Lupin tb aparece logo... a fic foi escrita antes de OdF, portanto é AU, já que o Sirius está vivo e tal...

* * *


	4. Detenção, um plano e o resultado

**Capítulo 3: Detenção, um plano e o resultado**

Faltavam dois minutos para as sete horas quando Ronny, Leon e Martin chegaram à sala de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Temiam o fato de que deveriam bater à porta; as aulas com aquele canalha eram um inferno e não estavam nem um pouco ansiosos para descobrir como seria a detenção.

Às sete horas em ponto, eles bateram à porta com cuidado. Certamente, não seria agradável, mas suspeitavam que estariam em uma situação ainda pior se se atrasassem.

– Entrem!

Os três amigos abriram lentamente a porta e viram Harry Potter – como Henry Evans – sentado à sua mesa. Ele não usava as habituais vestes de professor, mas sim vestes da cor dos olhos dele, com a gola vermelha.

Havia três pequenas – a aparentemente confortáveis – cadeiras amarelo-berrante em frente à mesa.

"Sentem-se" Harry ofereceu e eles o fizeram. "Então, isso é uma detenção… primeiro, eu quero uma palavra com vocês três".

Harry parecia, de alguma forma… amigável. Mais amigável do que antes, mas essa impressão poderia muito bem estar errada.

"Sr. Longbottom" ele dirigiu-se ao garoto. Harry encarou Ronny diretamente nos olhos – e isso assustou um pouco o garoto. Afinal, ele era o motivo principal para que a detenção tivesse sido imposta, e Evans certamente não deixaria de ignorar esse fato, embora Ronny não se arrependesse do que fizera.

O garoto não respondeu.

"Acho que você me entendeu errado esta manhã, Sr. Longbottom." Harry disse. "É claro que eu não tinha a intenção de insultar o seu pai, garoto. Eu só estava um pouco… surpreso. Você sabe, eu não tinha notícias dele por um tempo considerável e nunca esperava que ele tivesse se tornado um Auror do Ministério. A maior habilidade dele sempre foi Herbologia, você sabe?"

Harry não sabia como explicar. 'Seu pai normalmente agia como um covarde na escola' era a melhor maneira de dizer o que pensava, mas ele queria acalmar o garoto um pouco, e isso não funcionaria. Então… 'habilidoso em Herbologia' deveria ser suficiente.

"Embora eu realmente entenda sua reação" ele disse, relembrando como se sentia quando Snape maldizia Tiago Potter, "você não pode sair da aula daquele jeito. O mesmo para vocês, Sr. Creevey e Sr. Whitby."

Os três resmungaram algo como "Sinto muito, senhor".

– Vocês foram punidos, então isso está resolvido. Agora, vocês se importariam de ajudar-me a preparar a próxima aula?

Ele esperou enquanto os três garotos se olharam.

– Temos que fazer isso, não? – Martin perguntou.

– Claro que têm. Então, o que Lockhart os ensinou em três anos? – Harry perguntou.

Em cerca de trinta segundos, Martin conseguiu mencionar tudo que aprenderam, e Harry achava que nenhuma parte de "a cor favorita de Lockhart é lilás" seria útil quando precisassem lutar contra as trevas. Eles estavam, de fato, muito atrasados.

"Ouch, isso é difícil..." ele murmurou.

– Como, senhor? – Leon perguntou.

– Ah… é… nada – Harry disse. – Eu só percebi que Lockhart ensinou-os exatamente o que eu temia que ele ensinasse. Bem, eu terei de repetir a matéria importante antes de começar com a parte que tinha planejado. Entretanto, não perderei mais de duas semanas com isso, por isso, estejam preparados!"

Harry riu quando os três garotos resmungaram ruidosamente.

"Desculpem-me, garotos. Agora, o que eu estava planejando – e que vocês certamente não acharão agradável, mas que é necessário… eu quero saber o que vocês pensam sobre isso."

Os garotos o olharam.

– O que você está planejando? – Leon perguntou.

– Hmm… primeiro, é claro, estava vendo algumas coisas do primeiro ano. Eu não aprendi muito em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas durante essa época, com aquele gaguinho do Quirrell, e sobrevivi bem sem conhecer essas coisas; entretanto, Dumbledore pediu que eu lhes ensinasse algumas coisas. Estudaremos em aula as partes mais importantes e darei cópias para que vocês leiam sozinhos, eu acho…

"Desculpe?" Ronny pensou. "Ele nós dará matéria de um ano inteiro? Isso é loucura!" Mas Ronny permaneceu calado.

– No segundo ano… – Harry continuou –…nós tivemos esse babaca do Lockhart e não aprendemos absolutamente nada… exceto, talvez, como mexer com alguns gnomos… – e terminou em um murmúrio: – Ele era mesmo um idiota.

– Eu concordo – Martin e Leon disseram uníssono. Percebendo então que haviam falado mal de um professor, eles empalideceram; Evans, porém, não disse nada. Deveria ser por causa do nojo que aquele canalha tinha por Lockhart, eles supunham.

– Faremos o que planejado para o primeiro ano… então, terceiro ano… ahh, esse foi maravilhoso. Eu sinto saudades do Remo… embora temo que ele não sinta tanta falta de mim… – Harry suspirou.

Remo? Quem, por diabos, era Remo? Do que ele estava falando? Os garotos olharam-no, confusos.

"Hum? Ah, desculpem, me perdi em pensamentos." Harry disse. "Estudaremos mais do terceiro ano, eu acho. Aliás, quero que vocês aprendam a conjurar um _Patronus_. Sim, isso é legal. E então… ah, aí que começamos".

Com isso, Harry encarou os estudantes e encontrou o olhar de cada um deles.

"Eu os farei lidar com as Maldições Imperdoáveis, garotos." Ele disse com a voz baixa.

Os três assustaram-se.

– V-você não pode! Isso é completamente proibido, eles o jogarão em Azkaban! São feitiços negros e perigosos! Isso é… isso é LOUCURA! – Ronny exclamou. Seu pai o contara sobre as Maldições; eram os mais negros, perigosos e malévolos feitiços existentes. E seu pai era um dos homens respeitados que tentava impedir que as pessoas os usassem.

– E é aí que se engana, Sr. Longbottom – Harry falou novamente. – Não é que eu não posso… é que eu _devo_, e certamente o farei.

– E como você planeja fazer isso? – Martin Whitby disparou. – Você realmente acredita que o Ministério não vai saber? E você não acha que pode enganar Alvo Dumbledore, o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, bem embaixo do nariz dele, acha?

– Eu não planejo enganá-lo – Harry disse calmamente. – Essa é uma ordem de Dumbledore e ele conseguiu – eu, pessoalmente, não sei como – permissão do Ministério.

– Dumbledore nunca faria isso. Nunca, me ouviu?

– Sim, ele faria. Como você disse, ele é um grande bruxo. Ele quer que vocês também o sejam, então vocês precisam praticar. Entendem onde eu quero chegar?

Os estudantes estavam chocados. Não era assim que funcionava. Eles eram crianças, não deveriam nem estar sabendo direito o que eram essas Maldições Imperdoáveis.

"Bem, agora vocês sabem e eu os deixarei pensar descansados, mas, por favor, pensem também por que eu estou fazendo isso. Acreditem, eu também não gosto dessas Maldições."

"Então está bem, podem ir…" ele disse diante da ausência de respostas.

Demorou aproximadamente dez segundos para realmente entenderem o que o professor acabara de dizer, mas, quando o fizeram, eles saíram voando da sala.

Não demorou muito tempo para que toda a escola soubesse dos rumores sobre o professor Evans estar planejando ensinar as Maldições Imperdoáveis e para que uma calorosa discussão sobre "aquele canalha" começasse no Salão Comunal naquela mesma noite.

– Ele não pode fazer isso conosco! Eu vou escrever aos meus pais para que me tirem dessa escola se ele realmente ousar! – declarou uma sextanista.

– Sim, isso é muita maldade! – algum secundarista disse, ainda que poucas pessoas ouvissem.

– Vamos nos vingar daquele canalha! – Ronny gritou para que pudessem ouvir.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

– É, ele está certo! Vamos mostrar que Evans não pode fazer o que quiser com os grifinórios! Vamos dar o troco! – um aluno do quarto ano falou em voz alta.

Todo o Salão Comunal se encheu de risadas. Os estudantes conversavam entusiasmadamente sobre quais seriam os melhores e mais maldosos feitiços para usar contra o Professor. Então, um sétimanista interrompeu.

– E, se é que posso perguntar, como exatamente vocês estão planejando se vingar? O que vocês querem fazer? Se eles os pegarem, como certamente o farão, provavelmente não será como a última vez, em que tiraram apenas cem pontos da Grifinória… – ele olhou para Ronny, Leon e Martin, que ficaram vermelhos, lembrando do terrível incidente com Malfoy, que os custara a Taça das Casas. Fora realmente terrível. –…mas vocês vão acabar sendo expulsos, como eu posso imaginar que Evans o fará, e eu acho que estou certo nisso.

Os grifinórios consideraram o que o Monitor acabara de falar.

– Mas teremos mais cuidado dessa vez! – Martin anunciou. – Você acha que não aprendemos nossa lição com isso?

Todos os Grifinórios os encararam.

– E! E… não somos três, mas setenta pessoas! Não acha que conseguiremos um plano perfeito se trabalharmos juntos? Não acha que setenta pessoas, ou melhor, setenta grifinórios, não conseguem orquestrar uma vingança contra um único professor idiota? Claro que conseguiremos, e Evans terá o que merece! Nós somos grifinórios, não podemos deixar que ele nos trate desse jeito!

O Salão Comunal encheu-se novamente com os risos, e havia muitos estudantes – principalmente os mais jovens – impressionados com o discurso de Martin. Ele era um cara inteligente.

– Por mim, tudo bem. Façam como quiserem! – o garoto novamente disparou. – Mas eu não me envolverei nisso. Não contem com a minha ajuda!

Alguns estudantes também se recusaram a ajudar; na sua maioria, os sexto e sétimanistas, mas cerca de cinqüenta e cinco estudantes aderiram à idéia. Era um começo e não demorou muito para que pensassem em um plano. Eles não queriam realmente machucar o professor, mas ao menos dar um susto que servisse de lição. Mais de um, na verdade.

Simplesmente preparar "a noite" lhes custou algum tempo. Eles também gastaram bastante dinheiro na Zonko's, mas esse não era um grande problema, porque todos os envolvidos deram ao menos um pouco de dinheiro para que pudessem pagar.

Três dias depois, Mandy Ackerley, uma bonita garota loira do segundo ano, bateu à porta dos aposentos de Evans. Faltavam quinze minutos para as oito da noite e, se tudo corresse conforme o planejado, ela precisaria distraí-lo por não mais do que meia-hora; sem contar que eles haviam feito um bom trabalho, então não deveria haver realmente algum problema.

"Essa será uma noite cheia de acontecimentos para Evans", ela pensou maldosamente.

– Entre! – Harry Potter gritou quando ouviu umas batidas apressadas na porta.

Ele estivera lendo um livro chamando "Mais difíceis e perigosas azarações", de Quentin Trimble. As azarações eram perigosas, ele sabia, mas não se importava, pelo menos não enquanto o livro estivesse em suas – e somente em suas – mãos. Ele faria o melhor para impedir que os estudantes não pudessem nem olhar o livro de perto. Quentin Trimble escrevera alguns livros muito úteis de Defesa que ele gostava de usar em aula, mas este em particular era cheio de feitiços e maldições que poderiam ser mal usados por mãos erradas. Sem contar, é claro, a dificuldade em aprendê-las; poderia haver acidentes se uma pessoa… sem tantos poderes mágicos… as praticasse.

A garota loira entrou no living de Henry. Ela parecia… molhada? Muito molhada, com água escorrendo de seus cabelos. Era como se ela tivesse nadado em um lago ou algo assim, mas é claro que ela não deveria ter feito isso.

"Estranho", Harry pensou.

Ele esperava que fosse Alvo, Hermione, Minerva ou outro funcionário, mas certamente não… é… qual era mesmo o nome dela? E por que a garota viera a ele em vez de a outro professor? Ela não aparentava precisar de ajuda com as tarefas de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e, mesmo se precisasse, qualquer estudante sentiria-se aterrorizado demais para pedir ajuda a Harry.

Sabia que ela era da Grifinória… é, do segundo ano da Grifinória…

Harry percorreu sua lembrança, tentando encaixar o rosto a algum nome das garotas secundaristas da Grifinória.

Então ele encontrou… essa era a Srta. Ackerley, Mandy Ackerley.

– Se você precisa de uma toalha, Srta. Ackerley, por favor, peça aos seus colegas… – Harry Potter zombou.

– Não, senhor, por favor, isso é uma emergência! – a garota disse pressurosamente. – Por favor, venha logo, há um vazamento nos canos do banheiro feminino! Há água por todo lado, venha logo, senhor!

Harry Potter calmamente acompanhou a garota ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, perguntando-se por que diabos os "tão bravos grifinórios" não conseguiam consertar sozinhos um simples vazamento. Pelo menos, ele esperava que fosse um simples vazamento…

– Diga-me, Srta. Ackerley, ainda não tentaram consertar sozinhos o vazamento?

Mandy Ackerley sorriu timidamente.

– Oh, é claro que sim, senhor! Mas nem os mais velhos conseguiram. Parece ser impossível de consertar!

Harry apertou o passo em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Um simples feitiço de _Reparo_ era o suficiente para consertar muita coisa, então esse caso poderia acabar sendo mais sério do que ele pensava.

A primeira coisa que Harry percebeu ao entrar foi os inúmeros gritos. Gritinhos de garotas, várias oitavas acima do tom normal ou piores. E, realmente, havia água em todo o lugar. Mandy Ackerley não exagerara. No momento em que Harry passou pelo buraco do retrato, encontrou-se com água até os joelhos.

– Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui? – ele murmurou.

Os estudantes, pelo que parecia, estavam ocupados impedindo que seus materiais molhassem.

Harry subiu as escadas, de onde a água estava vindo. Era o quarto das secundaristas. Agora, molhado dos pés a cabeça, ele viu uma dupla de alunas do sexto e sétimo anos tentando consertar, sem sucesso, o vazamento.

– O que vocês tentaram fazer para terminar com essa bagunça? – ele gritou, esperando que sua voz fosse ouvida apesar do barulho da água que jorrava.

– Um feitiço de _Reparo_, mas não funcionou, nem quando todos nós tentamos ao mesmo tempo, senhor! – Kevin Smith, um dos alunos que concordara em ajudar com o plano, gritou de volta.

– É claro que não funcionou, garoto! O feitiço de _Reparo_ não tem o efeito multiplicado mesmo se mais de uma pessoa o usar. Vocês deveriam saber disso! – Evans respondeu, rindo ao imaginar dez estudantes quase-adultos apontando as próprias varinhas para um vazamento e gritando juntos, idiotamente, "_Reparo_", várias vezes, e perguntando-se por que não funcionava.

"Eu sei, seu grande canalha, mas você é quem deve cuidar disso. E estou ansioso para saber quanto tempo você vai demorar", o garoto pensou.

Kevin vira os preparatórios de Martin Whitby e presenciara o momento em que todas as azarações e feitiços foram lançados contra o cano. Martin fizera um bom trabalho e seria horrivelmente difícil para qualquer um encontrar uma solução para esse grande problema em menos de horas.

A imagem de todos os professores em pânico, esgotando-se na biblioteca e sentando sobre centenas de livros sobre feitiços, tentando salvar o castelo da inundação, de alguma forma o divertia.

– Hmmm, deixe-me ver… – Evans murmurou e apontou para o vazamento.

"Rá!" Kevin pensou maldosamente. "Agora, professor, pode tentar seu melhor para terminar com isso, mas tenha certeza de que irá falhar…"

Harry pensou. Um simples _Reparo_ não funcionaria, então não era um simples vazamento. Alguém enfeitiçara o cano, isso era uma certeza. Ele não poderia consertar apropriadamente… se não soubesse qual era o problema. Então ele descobriria. Como aquele feitiço funcionava? Ah… sim!

– _Carmina investigo_! – ele gritou e, de repente, descobriu.

Não tinha certeza como, mas ele sabia… não era só uma suspeita…

"Uau!"

Os feitiços sobre o cano não possuíam uma execução complexa; poderia ter sido um estudante que os fizera. Harry suspirou aliviado ao notar que não havia nada de magia negra envolvido. Agora isso seria mais fácil do que ele temera.

Com um aceno de sua mão, ele desfez a azaração posta para impedi-lo de enfeitiçar o cano. Era uma azaração poderosa, então Harry suspeitou que mais de uma pessoa a executara. Era provavelmente isso, porque era da ciência de todos que o poder aumentava de acordo com a capacidade do – ou dos – executor. Se a pessoa – no caso ele – que tentasse desfazer a azaração tivesse menos poder do que todos os executores juntos – e ele não sabia quem, ou quantos eram –, então não teria sucesso.

Kevin Smith admirou-se. Ele – junto com Martin Whitby, Ronny Longbottom e Leon Creevey – executaram a azaração. E foram quatro pessoas! Quatro! Eles supuseram que ninguém – com a exceção de Alvo Dumbledore – seria capaz de vencer a azaração. Esse cara, esse Henry Evans babaca, era mais poderoso que os quatro juntos? Impossível, não?

Harry notou a expressão do garoto. Esse era quem estava por trás disso, ou pelo menos um deles? Mas por que inundar o próprio Salão Comunal? Não fazia sentido.

– Algo errado, Sr. Smith? – Harry perguntou.

– É… n-não, senhor. Obrigado pela ajuda… – o garoto gaguejou e saiu correndo, deixando para trás um confuso professor.

Realmente não fazia sentido.

Com outro aceno de sua mão, Harry Potter fez a água desaparecer e, logo em seguida, saiu da torre da Grifinória. Ele colocou em si mesmo um muito útil feitiço de invisibilidade e correu, rapidamente encontrando Kevin Smith. Estava certo que o garoto pretendia aprontar alguma coisa e ele estava curioso para saber o que era, já que provavelmente lhe envolvia. E, se isso era verdade, ele descobriria então.

Harry Potter sabia que era uma pessoa realmente curiosa, mas isso não era sempre algo ruim, então ele não se importava muito. Essa noite, a curiosidade lhe foi útil.

Kevin Smith atravessou correndo os corredores e escadas do castelo de Hogwarts até chegar aos aposentos de Evans. Ele olhou cuidadosamente para os lados, mas não viu ninguém no corredor vazio, então entrou silenciosamente pela porta.

O lugar era mesmo estranho, a decoração muito diferente do que se espera que um adulto faça. As paredes do living eram de um verde brilhante. Havia um telefone trouxa em uma mesinha de canto. Uma grande foto emoldurada estava pendurada na parede à direita; a imagem mostrando uma garota e um garoto que ele não conhecia. O garoto parecia com Thomas Weasley, ele percebeu, ainda que tivesse o nariz um pouco maior. Entretanto… ele conhecia aquela garota – ela era realmente bonita – de algum lugar… hmmm…

– Granger? – ele murmurou, surpreso.

Ele percebera que Granger e Evans se davam muito bem – como se fossem amigos, colocando em outras palavras. Então, por que não? Mas ainda parecia estranho ver professores guardando fotos dos outros em seus quartos. Além disso, Granger era uma ótima professora. Ela era boa, justa… tudo que você espera que um professor seja. Evans, contudo… 'canalha' era a descrição mais adequada que eles encontraram para aquela… pessoa… até agora.

Kevin estava com raiva de si mesmo por deixar-se perder em pensamentos em vez de fazer o que ele viera – ou melhor, correra – para fazer. Era importante.

– Hei! Onde estão vocês três? Temos problemas! – ele chamou.

E realmente havia problemas.

Eles esperavam que aquele canalha permanecesse ocupado com o "acidente" no Salão Comunal por algum tempo considerável – e não solucioná-lo em cinco minutos. O encantamento fora forte, eles o executaram com quatro pessoas, então um professor qualquer – um professor particularmente estúpido – não deveria conseguir lidar com ele sozinho. Eles esperavam que Evans fosse correndo buscar ajuda ou algo assim… qualquer coisa que gastasse tempo. Se Evans voltasse para lá agora, enquanto eles estavam "trabalhando"… não seria muito divertido… não seria mesmo.

Três pessoas observaram quando Kevin Smith ficou parado no living. Por que diabos esse canalha não se manteve no plano? Ele estragaria tudo! Se eles fossem pegados... maldição!

– Kevin, o que você está fazendo aqui, idiota? – Ronny vociferou.

– Ronny, Evans arrumou o cano! – Kevin defendeu-se.

– O quê? – os três garotos pronunciaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Foi o que eu disse… sozinho, em um minuto. Achei que ele viria para cá, então eu corri para alertá-los. Temos de ir embora! – Kevin disse às pressas.

– Isso é… isso é impossível! Nós éramos quatro!

– Como uma única pessoa pôde desfazer a azaração?

– Evans o viu vindo pra cá, Kevin? Alguém lhe seguiu? Você pode fazer sermos expulsos, seu idiota!

– Não, rapazes, está tudo certo. Mas temos de ir agora, ele virá logo. Vocês terminaram? E conseguiram deixar aquela… coisa? – ele perguntou, rindo muito.

– Por sorte, estamos quase… e sim, funcionou. Só uma nota… – Ronny disse e correu para a colorida cozinha de Evans, deixando um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho sobre a mesa.

– É isso aí! – ele proclamou ao voltar. – Isso assegurará que ele nos tratará apropriadamente no futuro, acreditem em mim!

Ronny, Leon e Martin riram.

– O que exatamente você escreveu no pergaminho? – Kevin perguntou

– Ah, nada importante… mesmo – Leon respondeu.

Os quatro grifinórios deixaram os aposentos de Evans e correram de volta ao Salão Comunal. Tudo estava pronto e a diminuição do tempo não arruinara os planos como eles temiam, porque ninguém os vira armando as ciladas – ou pelo menos assim eles pensavam.

* * *

N/T: Pessoas, sorry pelo atraso... meu PC realmente deu tilti e só agora estamos voltando à nossa programação normal (leia-se: consegui reinstalar tudo e fazer funcionar...espero). Pra compensar, posto aqui os dois capítulos que estão prontos à séculos e esperando eu conferir a betagem... espero que vocês gostem deles quanto eu gosto, mas já aviso, o capítulo 5 "Sobre as coisas proibidas" vai ser um dos melhores, vale a pena esperar mais uma ou duas semanas (depende das atualizações das minhas outras fics e da minha propensão para superar meus instintos suicidas...). É isso, beijo. Ainsley 


	5. Fogos de artifício, águadeguelricho e um...

**Capítulo 4: Fogos de artifício, água-de-guelricho e um monstro a ser encontrado**

Harry Potter sorriu verdadeiramente ao ver os quatro garotos deixando seus aposentos. Eles acreditavam mesmo que poderiam enganá-lo? Bem, não o conheciam direito – haviam encontrado-se há menos de uma semana – mas ele os obrigaria a conhecê-lo, prometera para si mesmo. Estava chocado por quão bobo eles pensavam que era. Ele parecia tão idiota? Ele deveria parecer muito menos do que acreditava, pensando bem, ou eles nem teriam ousado.

Harry, cuidadosamente, parou à porta. Vira os alunos entrarem em seus aposentos, saírem deles, e também ouvira um pouco da conversa. Eles mencionaram alguma nota... que o tratariam como ele merecia e algum... monstro, pelo que ele entendera. Harry aguardava com um pouco de ansiedade o momento de encontrá-lo. Não esperava que o monstro lhe matasse; os estudantes não tinham razão alguma para pretender tal objetivo. Não era? Não... com certeza, não...

Entrou pela porta com cautela. Sentia-se um pouco estúpido por não ter colocado um feitiço apropriado para que ninguém invadisse o lugar – e essa possibilidade não era tão absurda, como ele acabara de constatar, então ele deveria dar um jeito nisso logo.

Ele não percebeu nada de anormal no living; aparentemente, nenhuma cilada perigosa fora ali colocada, e ele não encontrou nenhum feitiço também, sem contar que ele provavelmente sentiria se houvesse o mais inofensivo dos feitiços. Andou por todos os seus aposentos, sem um destino definido, passando devagar pelo living, pelo quarto, pelo banheiro e pela cozinha, sem encontrar nada de incomum. Não estava certo... eles não mencionaram a tal nota? E onde estava esse tal monstro?

Harry passeou novamente por seus aposentos, sem encontrar a nota em lugar algum. Era para ele recebê-la, não? Que sentido faria se ele não a pudesse ler? Então por que eles não a colocaram em um lugar com grande visibilidade? Ou será que ele era cego? Não, não era isso.

– Por mim tudo bem... então, nada de "vamos bagunçar os aposentos do professor malvado"...

Por que não? Harry certamente concordava com a idéia...

A água que espalhara pelo chão, ele fez desaparecer da mesma forma que fizera no Salão Comunal da Grifinória: com um movimento da mão. Poderia muito bem ter-se secado da mesma forma, mas estava com vontade de tomar um bom banho em vez disso; fora um dia exaustivo.

Trancou-se no banheiro, despiu-se e observou-se no espelho por algum tempo. Mantivera seu corpo e seus olhos quando mudara de identidade. Não vira razão para mudá-los; duvidava que alguém o reconhecesse somente pelo seu corpo.

A primeira surpresa da noite foi quando ele abriu a torneira. A água, ao encontrar seu corpo, parecia tão... estranha. Ele conhecia esse sentimento, mas não conseguia distingui-lo.

– Talvez eu só esteja cansado... – ele pensou, mas não acreditava realmente nessa possibilidade. Contudo, o que for que estivesse errado, ele resolveria depois.

Entretanto, ele mudou de opinião no mesmo instante em que viu o que estava errado.

De repente, suas mãos sentiam como se tivessem barbatanas e... ele tinha guelras.

Harry conhecia esse efeito muito bem; era água-de-guelricho. Inventada há algum tempo por um Mestre de Poções, era a mistura de água normal com guelricho, e ele não gostava disso. Sem contar que era ilegal, já que a pessoa que a tocasse não poderia respirar fora d'água e isso poderia ser fatal... Harry não gostava disso nem um pouco.

Ele não conseguia respirar. Ah, não. Droga! O que ele poderia fazer? Água... precisava de água!

Com um silencioso feitiço para conjurar água, Harry Potter inundou o próprio banheiro. Ar... finalmente! Essa foi por pouco!

Repentinamente, vários estouros encheram ser ouvidos; fogos de artifício que explodiram. Malditos estudantes... isso era um inferno! Teria ele realmente que esperar até que o último truque fosse posto em prática? Hmm...

Um estouro atingiu sua perna direita e esta começou a sangrar; logo, a água em torno do machucado estava vermelha. Um novo estouro. Maldição!

– Tenho de sair daqui! – Harry pensou às pressas, lembrando que, se saísse, não poderia respirar...

Outro fogo de artifício atingiu seu braço.

"Maldição!" ele pensou, e estava certo. Era como se tivesse sido amaldiçoado... Talvez ele pudesse controlar a situação de uma forma que poucos poderiam...

Harry concentrou-se bastante, o que não era fácil com todo o barulho que o cercava, alguns fogos o atingindo e machucando mesmo.

"Eu devo usar meus pulmões... meus pulmões... respirar pelos meus pulmões..."

Bem, funcionou. De repente, ele sentiu novamente seus pulmões, cheios de água. Fez a inundação desaparecer, sem nem perder tempo estalando os dedos ou algo do tipo; ele não precisava dessas frescuras para executar o feitiço.

"O QUE VOCÊS ACHAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO, CRIANCINHAS TÃO BOAZINHAS E INOCENTES? TENTANDO ME MATAR? ACHAM QUE ISSO FOI ENGRAÇADO? FOI TENTATIVA DE ASSASSINATO!" Henry Evans gritou para ninguém em particular.

Voltou para o quarto, desejando nada além de um bom sono. Deitou e adormeceu no mesmo instante.

– Você conseguiu? Funcionou? – uma estudante perguntou empolgada ao seu herói, Martin Whitby, quando este e seus amigos voltaram da "Operação Evans".

– Bem, eu espero que sim. Estava tudo ajeitado e não vejo como pode falhar, Clarissa – o garoto respondeu, rindo abertamente. – Tenho certeza que o assustamos bastante. Ele não ousará nos incomodar mais.

Clarissa sorriu com admiração.

– Eu só espero que vocês não tenham exagerado muito – um estudante mais velho, que Martin estava certo que era do sexto ano, disse. – Vocês não o colocaram em nenhum perigo, não é?

– É claro que não, Tom, não se preocupe – Ronny suspirou incomodado. – Foi só um pequeno susto. Tenho certeza que qualquer meio-aborto poderia lidar com aquilo...

– Bem... – Tom interrompeu. – Eu não tive nada a ver com isso, vocês sabem. Se alguém me perguntar, eu vou dizer que a responsabilidade é toda de vocês e que eu não vou assumir as conseqüências.

– Não chegará a tanto, Tom, tenho certeza – Leon disse. – Agora eu vou para a cama, companheiros. Foi uma noite estafante.

Com um sorriso, Leon subiu para seu dormitório. Os outros estudantes seguiram seu exemplo, pois estava ficando realmente tarde. Foram, perguntando-se quando Evans tomaria o próximo banho... e esperavam que pudessem ver os resultados, curiosos que estavam para saber como "aquele canalha" reagiria.

* * *

Harry Potter acordou quando o sinal tocou. Merda, as aulas! Ele tinha apenas meia hora para se arrumar e estar pronto para o café-da-manhã, e "se arrumar" não era só tomar banho, se vestir e tentar controlar seu cabelo ao máximo; também incluía cuidar dos ferimentos do dia anterior. Ele ainda se perguntava que diabos aqueles moleques pensaram que estavam fazendo. Eles subestimavam tanto os fogos de artifício? Não, não seriam tão estúpidos – seriam? Ele não sabia, mas ele descobriria isso com o tempo.

Aproximou-se da grande estante existente em seu escritório, que felizmente era conectada aos seus aposentos por uma porta. Muito útil, ela era.

Pegou um livro chamado "Soluções mágicas para todos os tipos de ferimentos" e o abriu. Demorou um minuto para que encontrasse a página com o título "Machucados sérios". Havia um feitiço fácil que ele poderia usar rapidamente; agora ele precisava...

– O espelho – Henry murmurou, voltando a seus aposentos.

Trancado em uma espécie de baú, que ele abriu com um feitiço e uma senha, estava o espelho. Havia também o álbum que Hagrid lhe dera no primeiro ano, um álbum que ele mesmo fizera – repleto de fotos de seus amigos –, a capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto original.

Tirou o espelho de dentro do baú. A moldura em torno era dourada; ele poderia ser usado como um espelho comum se assim você desejasse, mas só se você desejasse. Harry Potter não precisava de um espelho comum agora. Ele precisava deste em particular. O próprio Alvo Dumbledore o presenteara com o espelho em sua formatura, e este se mostrara bastante útil algumas vezes.

Poderia usar-se o espelho para enfeitiçar a si mesmo. Harry não teria problemas em executar o feitiço descrito no livro, disso ele tinha certeza, mas não havia outra forma de usá-la em si mesmo a não ser com um objeto como aquele. Não deveria ser necessariamente um espelho; poderia ser qualquer outro objeto – e havia rumores que Urico, o Esquisito, possuía uma luva de baseball trouxa, que serviria para esse fim – contanto que estivesse encantado com o feitiço.

Harry segurou o espelho com a mão esquerda e apontou sua mão direita para ele, murmurando baixinho e devagar "_Tumorum incendii sanate!"_

Ele sentiu a queimadura em sua perna sarar. Era engraçado, ele pensou, muito engraçado realmente. Curar todos esses ferimentos poderia até ser divertido. O feitiço só teria de ser um pouco modificado...

Tentou lembrar-se de seus conhecimentos em latim, o que não era uma tarefa fácil.

"Hmm... _tumorum_... _tumori_... _tumoro_..."

Custou algum tempo, até que Harry finalmente disse "_tumora incendii sanate_" em direção ao espelho com um tom chateado em sua voz. Dentro de dez segundos, todas as queimaduras que ele adquirira à noite passada desapareceram. Ele não sentia mais a dor que o incomodara desde que acordara.

"E por que diabos você não fez isso da primeira vez, maldito feitiço? Com certeza, você sabia o que eu queria fazer", ele resmungou, ainda irritado, mas sem preocupar-se em falar muito baixo e impedir que qualquer pessoa... qualquer bruxo... que tenha bons ouvidos possa ouvir.

Harry ouviu um risinho meio abafado e virou-se para encontrar Alvo Dumbledore parado à porta com um olhar divertido.

"Alvo..." Harry não gostava da idéia de ter o amigo assistindo-no ao tentar concertar os resultados da... brincadeira dos estudantes. Se é que poderia chamar de brincadeira. Ele certamente nunca fizera algo assim...

– Meu caro amigo, o que aconteceu com você? – Alvo perguntou, rindo. – Eu vejo que você não teve... como sempre... problema algum em curar-se, mas antes estava muito mal...

Hmm... há quanto tempo Alvo o estivera observando?

– Bem, Alvo... eu acredito que algumas "agradáveis crianças" que você ensina aqui foram a causa disso.

– Mesmo? – Alvo não demonstrou surpresa. – Você com certeza sabe que eles não intencionavam machucá-lo, certo, Henry?

O sorriso no rosto de Dumbledore desaparecera de repente.

"Eles não são assim, você sabe... só foram muito longe dessa vez."

– Sim, eu sei que eles não queriam chegar tão longe – Harry suspirou –, mas isso não torna a dor menos desagradável. A propósito, você sabe quem fez isso?

Dumbledore encontrou o olhar de Harry.

– Não os puna muito severamente, Henry, eles só queriam assustá-lo...

– Quem fez isso, Alvo?

– Bem... – Dumbledore claramente não gostava da idéia de dedurar seus estudantes; ele acreditava muito neles, Harry pensou. – Um calouro da Grifinória entrou chorando no escritório de Minerva ontem à noite, onde nós dois estávamos tomando um pouco de chá. O pobre garoto contou-nos que os colegas estavam planejando uma brincadeira horrível com você àquela noite. Ele queria que cuidássemos de você, Henry.

– Ele não ousou se meter comigo, colocando em outras palavras – Harry disse com raiva.

– Bem... sim, talvez... mas ele nos avisou, apesar de tudo – Dumbledore declarou.

– E você não achou que seria bom me avisar?

– Sim, eu achei, Henry. Eu vim direto para cá, e estava prestes a bater à porta quando lhe ouvi gritar sobre "criancinhas tão inocentes tentando matar alguém". Achei que seria melhor não lhe incomodar àquela hora.

Harry suspirou.

– Você acertou, eu não estava de bom humor ontem. Eu vi os garotos que invadiram isso aqui, sabe. Longbottom, Whitby e Creevey. O time dos sonhos, quem mais? E aquele do sétimo ano... Kevin Smith... foi querido o suficiente para correr para cá e avisá-los que eu tinha consertado o vazamento. Eu esperava mais por trás daquilo, entretanto. Então dois grifos...

– Você fez um bom trabalho com aquele cano, sabe... ouvi algumas crianças falando sobre como foram quatro executores... – Dumbledore disse sorrindo.

– Estou aqui para lutar contra a pior magia negra, se necessário, colega. O que você espera? Mas obrigado de qualquer jeito. Então... quer se juntar a mim na busca de possíveis armadilhas aqui?

– Ah, claro, eu adoraria! – Dumbledore sorriu e continuou em tom de brincadeira: – O que temos por enquanto, chefe?

– Bem, recruta... água-de-guelricho no chuveiro e cerca de quinze fogos de artifício escondidos no banheiro... acho que isso é tudo.

– Ah, então será uma busca difícil, eu suponho...

Porém, não foi realmente difícil. Ambos encontraram, no instante em que entraram na cozinha, um pedaço de pergaminho que estava depositado sobre a mesa, com letras vermelhas brilhosas piscando.

_Não mexa com os Grifinórios_

_Sonserino nojento!_

_Porque, se o fizer, se arrependerá!_

Isso, obviamente, deveria ser uma ameaça, mas Harry Potter não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada. Um olhar divertido de Dumbledore o fez explicar.

– Eu fui insultado algumas vezes na minha vida, Alvo, e eles criaram algumas ofensas bem originais, devo dizer... mas essa é a primeira vez que sou chamado de Sonserino Nojento. Eu dizia isso sobre o Malfoy antes, sabe?

– É, eu me lembro – disse Dumbledore depois de rir também. – O relacionamento entre Grifinória e Sonserina não mudou nem um pouco, até hoje.

– Hmm... eu acho que um pouco de rivalidade pode ser divertido, às vezes – Harry disse, relembrando a boa época em que ele e os amigos aprontavam com os sonserinos... e quando acontecia o contrário também. Enquanto não ficasse muito sério, ele não via problema algum.

– Agora... terminamos? Ainda há um café-da-manhã esperando, sabia? – Dumbledore interrompeu suas recordações.

– Ah, claro. Se há mais alguma coisa, não estou ansioso para descobrir.

Mas ele descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Harry Potter não pensou mais sobre aquele "monstro" que os alunos mencionaram. Ele não tivera pista alguma sobre o que aquilo pudesse ser, mas é claro que isso não significava que ele não existisse...

* * *


	6. Sobre Coisas Proibidas

**Capítulo 5: Sobre coisas proibidas...**

Harry Potter não comeu muito no café da manhã àquele dia. Ainda pensava sobre o incidente, que não deveria ter passado de uma brincadeira dos estudantes. Como ele deveria lidar com isso? Por um lado, ele não queria que os grifinórios soubessem que haviam tido sucesso… algo que realmente acontecera, Harry precisava admitir. Não o trataram tão mal quanto ameaçaram no bilhete, ainda que aqueles fogos de artifício o tivessem machucado de verdade. Deveria ele simplesmente ignorá-los? Por outro lado, não fora simplesmente uma brincadeira, mas algo muito perigoso, e eles precisavam saber disso. Talvez eles testassem as grandes habilidades com "brincadeiras" em outra pessoa se não fossem advertidos sobre quão sérias elas se tornaram.

– Não vamos comer hoje, Evans? Tem medo de enjoar ao ver seus pequenos grifos apanhando de nós hoje?

Harry olhou para o Professor Draco Malfoy, que estava rindo da própria piada, algo que, Harry pensou, não fora nem um pouco original. Não vira nenhum dos times jogando e não tinha idéia de quem era bom e quem não era, mas, no presente momento, ele tinha problemas mais sérios do que Quadribol. Novamente se perguntou por que Alvo o fizera sentar perto de Malfoy durante as refeições. Dumbledore sabia como ele sentia-se quanto ao antigo colega, e Harry estava certo de que ele sabia o que fazia, já que Alvo Dumbledore sempre soubera, apesar de ele não ver como partilhar a mesa com um Malfoy pudesse fazer algum bem.

Por sorte, Draco não conhecia sua verdadeira identidade – caso contrário, ele poderia "acidentalmente" deixar escapar, Harry tinha certeza – mas isso não o impedira de detestar Henry Evans desde o primeiro dia de aulas. Harry não sabia se isso começara porque Alvo contara a todos os funcionários que ele era um ex-grifinório. Harry ficara surpreso quando nenhum dos funcionários dissera coisa alguma sobre não conhecê-lo em sua época de estudantes. Todos confiavam cegamente em Dumbledore? Apenas Minerva, Hermione e Alvo conheciam a verdade, afinal; pelo menos até onde ele sabia.

– Não estamos falando hoje também?

– O… o quê? – Harry gaguejou. – Ah, desculpe, eu me perdi em pensamentos. Você mencionou algo sobre Quadribol, acredito?

Harry não permitiria mais que Malfoy o constrangesse com um simples insulto… agora, se fosse em outra época…

– É, Evans. Eu disse que a minha Casa pode derrubar a sua esta tarde – Malfoy zombou.

– Ah, sim, eu pensei que fosse algo do tipo. Bem, eu ainda não vi nenhum deles jogando, mas não acho que me importaria de verdade se os grifinórios perdessem um jogo. Cabe ao melhor time ganhar – Harry respondeu friamente.

– E se você não fosse novo por aqui, já estaria bem claro qual é o melhor, Evans.

– Quando Alvo criou uma regra permitindo que os professores jogassem nos times das Casas, Malfoy? Eu sei que ela não existia na época em que eu estudava aqui.

– Se você tivesse cérebro, meu "caro professor", perceberia que o Quadribol só existe para que os estudantes descansem do trabalho. Naturalmente, professores não têm autorização para jogar nos times – ele desprezou a óbvia falta de conhecimento do colega. O canalha era mesmo um grande ignorante.

– Ah. Então, por que você não se exibe com alguma coisa que _você_ tenha feito, ao invés dos outros? E agora, se me der licença, por favor, eu tenho de me preparar para as aulas.

* * *

Com isso, Harry Potter saiu do Salão Principal, deixando para trás um Draco que parecia estar muito incomodado. 

Martin Whitby, Leon Creevey e Ronny Longbottom, juntamente com vários outros grifinórios, estavam sentados na sala de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, esperando com curiosidade que o professor chegasse, perguntando-se como ele agiria. Finalmente, cinco minutos depois, o "canalha" entrou na sala.

– Bom dia, turma – Harry falou casualmente.

– Dia… - alguns murmuraram hesitantemente, mas boa parte da classe só o observou, sem verem motivos para serem educados com um "canalha". Ele não poderia puni-los por agirem assim, poderia?

– Agora, antes de começarmos nossa aula, eu quero testar o conhecimento de vocês em algumas coisas.

A turma engoliu em seco. Evans daria um teste? Agora? Estavam acostumados a testes – até teste difíceis – de McGonagall e do babaca-Malfoy, mas sabiam que um teste de Evans não seria fácil; seria o inferno.

Então, Evans sorriu para eles. Não era o tipo de sorriso que Malfoy usava quando estava prestes a tirar horrores de pontos da Grifinória, mas eles não estavam suficientemente familiarizados com o novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas para terem certeza disso.

'Maldição. Agora vem a vingança pela noite passada, como eu temia, e com certeza nos fará perder a Taça das Casas', Leon pensou.

Harry viu sua expressão e riu alto.

– Não, alunos, não esse tipo de teste. Ouçam isso: eu vou fazer uma pergunta e, se alguém souber a resposta, levante a mão. Entre os que levantarem, escolherei uma pessoa para responder. Se estiver certo, darei, digamos… dois pontos para a Casa. Se a resposta estiver errada, tirarei dois pontos. Se ninguém tiver levantado a mão depois de meio minuto, escolherei alguém. E não quero só "certo" ou "errado", quero a opinião de vocês também. Concordam?

Silêncio.

– Há outra opção além de concordar? – Ronny perguntou.

– Bem, eu não tinha pensado nisso… hum… digamos… se vocês se recusarem a jogar um pouco comigo, vou encontrar um jeito de garantir que vocês passem a noite na Floresta Proibida com Filch. Não é uma experiência agradável. Eu que o diga. Agora, o que vocês acham?

Novamente silêncio. Eles deveriam responder a algo assim?

"Então, 'tá. Minha primeira pergunta é… quantos poções e feitiços proibidos se têm conhecimento?"

Ninguém fez o mínimo esforço para demonstrar o mínimo conhecimento.

"Ninguém? São os pontos de vocês, sabem…"

Ainda assim, somente o encararam com raiva. O canalha tiraria pontos, eles sabiam!

"Vamos lá, só mais dez segundos!", Harry demandou.

– E por que, Professor, nós faríamos o favor de, como você diz, 'jogar' com você? – Ronny perguntou descaradamente.

Os outros concordaram silenciosamente, mas não consideraram uma boa idéia implicar com o professor.

– Bem, Sr. Longbottom… eu pensei que a detenção com o Sr. Filch e os pontos retirados seriam o suficiente para fazê-los responder. Eu estava errado?

Ronny não respondeu, mas desviou o olhar do de Evans. Depois de um tempo, ele teve certeza, seria melhor responder a esse canalha do que lidar com a punição, ainda que fosse exatamente essa a intenção de Evans.

"Certo, turma, já foram quarenta e cinco segundos, é a minha vez. Eu escolho… hum… Srta. Wood. Por favor, responda a minha pergunta."

– Eu… er…

– Eu recomendaria chutar se não souber o número.

– Er… existem três Maldições Imperdoáveis… mas não pode ser tudo. Então… acho que cerca de cinqüenta.

Martin sabia que isso não poderia ser tudo. Deveria haver ao menos uns duzentos feitiços proibidos, e ele não sabia sobre as poções, mas deveria ser um número alto também.

– É… acreditem, eu sinto muito em dizer isso, mas a resposta não está nem próxima da verdade. O número atual é 597 feitiços e 364 poções. Dois pontos da Grifinória – Harry disse com um grande sorriso.

'Ele quer mesmo nos incomodar', Leon pensou com raiva, 'canalha que ele é'.

"Sinto muito, alunos, mas seria melhor se vocês me ajudassem, não percebem? Agora, minha próxima pergunta: Por que o Ministério proíbe que a comunidade mágica faça uso dessas poções e feitiços?"

Leon levantou as mãos, ainda observando friamente. Esperava que sua resposta não tirasse pontos da Grifinória, mas não via como poderia errar a tal ponto.

"Sim, Sr. Creevey?"

– Imagino que proíbem porque os feitiços e poções, ou seja lá o que eles proibiram, são perigosos e podem causar algum dano.

– Encararei isso como uma resposta correta, Sr. Creevey. Dois pontos para a Grifinória. Então, o Ministério proíbe um feitiço, uma poção ou qualquer objeto, porque é considerado particularmente perigoso e danoso. Então, há exceções em que as pessoas recebem permissão para usar esses feitiços – ou seja lá o que – proibidos?

Várias pessoas levantaram as mãos ao mesmo tempo e Harry escolheu a garota sentada mais atrás.

"Sim, Srta. Baker?"

– Não há circunstâncias, professor, em que alguém obtenha permissão para usar essas coisas proibidas. Não há exceções.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. Eles não sabiam? Aqueles aurores horríveis usavam nele as piores maldições que se poderia imaginar quando queriam, e o público em geral nem sequer tinha conhecimento de que eles possuíam permissão para tal? Inacreditável.

Porém, se a comunidade desconhecia as… atividades… dos aurores, não seria ele que mudaria isso, ou então, em breve, as pessoas estariam se perguntando como ele sabia… de onde tirara as informações… e isso seria perigoso. 'Espere!' Harry pensou ao ver várias pessoas levantando as mãos em um… protesto?

– Sim, Sr. Longbottom?

O garoto era filho de um "famoso auror", como as pessoas diziam, então, se alguém soubesse, deveria ser ele.

– Laura está errada, professor. Aurores têm permissão para usar essas coisas proibidas, mas só em emergências, é claro. Só que, às vezes, não há outra forma de se defenderem que não as usando, senhor. Não é um trabalho fácil e o Ministério precisa saber que pode contar com os aurores.

O garoto realmente idolatrava o pai e o trabalho dele, pelo que Harry podia perceber. O que essas crianças pensavam que os aurores faziam? Os grandes aurores, diariamente livrando o mundo do mal – mal vindo de pessoas como ele – por ordem do grande Ministério? Harry odiava os dois e a insinuação de que essas pessoas estavam se "divertindo" enquanto trabalhavam.

– Está certo, Sr. Longbottom. Os grandes e heróicos aurores têm permissão para usar essas poções e feitiços, naturalmente, apenas sob circunstâncias especiais – Harry resmungou.

Martin perguntou-se porque aquele sujeito parecia odiar tanto os aurores, que freqüentemente arriscavam suas vidas pelo bem do povo. Afinal, normalmente as pessoas reconheciam isso.

"Dois pontos da Grifinória, Srta. Baker", Harry disse, usando seu tom normal de voz. "Agora, eu vou dizer o nome de uma maldição ou poção e vocês me dirão por que acham que ela é proibida."

O tempo estava se esgotando, ele precisava ir direto ao ponto.

"Primeiro, algo óbvio. A Maldição Imperius. Se me lembro corretamente, o Sr. Whitby a mencionou outro dia e explicou seus efeitos."

Algumas pessoas se candidataram.

"Segunda chance, Srta. Wood."

– Uma pessoa pode controlar outra com essa maldição e forçá-la a fazer… qualquer coisa.

– Está correta. Dois pontos para a Grifinória. Agora… Poção Polissuco!

Todos os estudantes - exceto Martin Whitby, que levantara a mão – pareceram confusos. Que diabos era poção Polissuco?

"Sr. Whitby!"

– Bem, foi proibida há cinco anos, porque as pessoas a usavam para roubar informações do Ministério. Pessoas das trevas. Passavam-se por funcionários usando a poção e nos enganaram por um tempo – informou Martin.

– Exatamente. Dois pontos para você. Agora, deixem-me ver… Poção Cruciatus.

Ninguém parecia ter a mínima idéia do que ele estava falando.

"Vocês não conhecem a poção Cruciatus?", Harry perguntou.

– Não, senhor. Eu não conheço, então imagino que o resto da turma também não – Martin Whitby declarou depois de um tempo.

– Você é um sabe-tudo, não, Whitby? – Harry sorriu.

– Hum? – Martin não entendeu. Seu professor tinha perguntado… se ele… era um sabe-tudo? Alguns sonserinos gostavam de falar assim insultando-o, _mas um professor_? Hum?

– É, vejo que você é. Não que seja algo ruim… uma grande amiga minha também é assim, sabem… ela tem muita consciência desse fato e, apesar disso, ela é uma boa amiga.

Agora eles estavam confusos. Primeiro: esse canalha tinha amigos? Segundo: Sabe-tudos poderiam ser legais? Até agora, eles só haviam usado essa palavra como um insulto.

– Talvez a Granger? – Leon sussurrou para os amigos.

– Sim, ela – Harry disse.

Como ele o tinha ouvido?

"Agora, como eu estava para dizer antes que meus pensamentos tomassem vida própria, a Poção Cruciatus é uma poção com exatamente o mesmo efeito da Maldição Cruciatus, e por essa razão ela é – e espero que sempre seja – proibida. Na minha opinião, é uma das piores coisas que se pode fazer com uma pessoa. Uma Maldição se pode desviar, ou até mesmo bloquear, se você for mais poderoso que aquele que a conjurou, mas você não notará a poção que está na sua comida até que ela já tenha descido pela sua garganta. Essa poção, entretanto, não é punida com prisão perpétua em Azkaban. Entretanto, não adianta me perguntarem por que, eu também não entendo a mente de algumas pessoas."

Laura Baker levantou o braço.

"Sim, Srta. Baker?"

– Qual o efeito da Maldição Cruciatus, Professor?

Harry Potter surpreendeu-se.

– Você… você não sabe? – ele perguntou calmamente, mas toda a sala ouviu. Harry era uma das poucas pessoas que se fazia ouvir em silêncio e sem interrupções, sem nem precisar tentar. Havia algo nele que fazia as pessoas respeitarem-no.

"Whitby, você sabe? Longbottom?", ele perguntou aos dois garotos.

– Meu… meu pai contou a mim, e eu falei a Leon e Martin, professor – Ronny respondeu. – Então, Martin já havia lido sobre ela em um livro, é claro, mas meu pai nos explicou direito o que era.

– Há alguém mais que sabe? – Harry perguntou e ninguém disse uma palavra. – Então está bem. Creevey, Longbottom, Whitby, guardem para si mesmos, por favor.

Os três garotos assentiram.

"Certo então, classe. Voltaremos a essa maldição mais tarde, prometo. Agora, algo proibido e com que vocês estão familiarizados... água-de-guelricho."

Toda a turma congelou. Água-de-guelricho era proibida pelo Ministério? Eles não sabiam disso. Água-de-guelricho, tão perigosa? Água-de-guelricho? Aquele negócio que colocaram no chuveiro de Evans? Maldição!

"Hey, está acabando o tempo. Eu preciso de uma resposta", Harry disse casualmente. "Três… dois… um… é isso. Agora eu escolho… Creevey!"

Ah, não!

– Eu… nós… nós não sabíamos que água-de-guelricho era… proibida… pelo Ministério, Professor. Eu… nós…

– Se você fosse o Ministro da Magia, Creevey, você proibiria água-de-guelricho?

'Pense! Ele quer pegar você… o Ministério proibiu, afinal…', Leon pensou.

– Sim, professor, eu proibiria.

– Proibiria? Que surpresa! E por que seria isso?

– Er… – Leon pensou novamente, entretanto, 'O Ministério proibiu e suponho que deve ter boas razões para fazê-lo' não seria sua primeira alternativa de resposta.

– Pense, Creevey – Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos. – O que acontece com uma pessoa que toca a água-de-guelricho?

– A… a pessoa desenvolve algumas características de peixes, senhor.

E lá estava o "senhor" novamente. O garoto provavelmente estava assustado.

– Tem alguma chance de você saber que características são essas, Creevey?

Leon não o fez, mas Martin ergueu a mão no ar.

– Sim, Whitby?

– A pessoa adquire guelras e os membros se transformam em nadadeiras, para que a pessoa possa respirar e nadar submersa, como um peixe.

– Precisamente, Whitby, como um peixe. Entretanto, um peixe não pode viver fora da água, ele não pode respirar fora dela – Harry disse, ainda casualmente.

– Mas a pessoa poderia conjurar água com um simples feitiço, professor – declarou Ronny.

– E se a pessoa não pudesse? Se a pessoa fosse um trouxa, ou um aborto? Ou não tivesse experiência suficiente para saber um feitiço - um calouro, por exemplo, ou até mesmo um secundarista? Ou se a pessoa, por algum motivo, não tivesse a varinha à mão, porque estava fazendo algo que normalmente não requer uma varinha como, digamos, por exemplo, tomando um banho? Então o que, Longbottom? – Harry respondeu, conseguindo manter sua voz em tom normal, mas seus olhos o traíam, demonstrando raiva.

– Eu… eu não… sabia, senhor – Ronny disse, pálido. O que eles tinham feito? Não era mais apenas uma travessura, e ele tinha consciência disso. Ao olhar para os amigos, viu que eles também sabiam.

O sinal tocou de repente e os estudantes rapidamente arrumaram as mochilas, aliviados com a oportunidade para escaparem, meio que esperando que Evans os parasse, ou os expulsasse, ou tirasse centenas de pontos e desse uma semana de detenções. Porém, o professor nada fez e, quando eles saíram correndo da sala, ele só ficou parado em frente à mesa, encarando-os com um sorriso.

– Boa sorte essa tarde – Harry Potter murmurou quando todos já haviam saído da sala, mas não havia mais chance que alguém o ouvisse.

* * *

N/A: Querem ver Harry se vingar pela brincadeira dos alunos? Então me ouçam: vocês não perdem por esperar, esperar até os capítulos 8 e 9 e vocês verão. Sinto muito pela pouca ação existente nesse capítulo, haverá mais no próximo. 

N/T: Pessoas, desculpem mesmo pela demora. Eu já mencionei que meu super-dicionário de inglês estava em outra cidade até agora há pouco? Foi por isso que eu tive de parar, não tinha como continuar a tradução sem um dicionário, desculpem mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, ainda tem coisas melhores por vir. e eu ainda vou ficar puta com esse que não quer mais aceitar nem travessão! Daqui a pouco não vai aceitar nem letras digitadas -.-

* * *


	7. O Quadribol e a estranha experiência

**Capítulo 6: O Quadribol e a estranha experiência**

Harry Potter estava sentado em seu exuberante sofá verde, tentando concentrar-se no livro "As Mais Difíceis e Perigosas Maldições", mas sem conseguir. Sabia que eventualmente seria obrigado a encarar Voldemort e precisava melhorar muito sua prática em Maldições. Também sabia muito pouco – e planejava estender seu conhecimento – em Artes das Trevas, só que não se sentia muito disposto a aprender.

Olhou para o relógio. Faltavam dez minutos para as três da tarde – horário em que o jogo de Quadribol começaria. Ele gostaria muito de assistir, considerando que amava muito jogar. Não encontrava motivos para não comparecer e por isso dirigiu-se para o campo de Quadribol. Avistou Alvo, Minerva e Hermione sentados na arquibancada da Grifinória e atravessou a multidão de estudantes para chegar até eles.

– Hey, Har… Henry! – Hermione gritou e acenou para ele quando o viu.

– Oi, Mione! Alvo, Minerva! – respondeu Harry alegremente. Até que enfim se divertiria um pouco. – Malfoy está por aqui?

– Não – Dumbledore sorriu.

– Ótimo! E o dia está salvo!

– Não se alegre tão cedo, Henry – McGonagall disse –, ele é o juiz. A propósito, que bom que se juntou a nós.

– Ele… – Harry ponderou a resposta –…é injusto? Malfoy, digo?

– Não, nem um pouco. E não há a necessidade de favorecer os sonserinos no Quadribol, você notará logo – Hermione disse.

– Malfoy jogando limpo? Isso soa tão estranho… Sabe, ele gentilmente me informou, no café da manhã, que os grifinórios apanhariam dos sonserinos. Somos tão ruins assim? Me pareceu o contrário. Pareceu que éramos tão fortes quanto nossa época de escola – Harry disse.

– Você verá – Dumbledore disse, não querendo desapontá-lo antes mesmo do início do jogo.

Naquele momento, quatorze jogadores atravessaram duas portas enormes, entrando no campo. Sete deles caminhavam devagar, parecendo não ter prazer algum em jogar. Os uniformes vermelhos de Quadribol eram deploráveis e arrastavam no chão.

'Ah, Merlin… Se eles jogarem de acordo com as aparências que possuem…', Harry pensou amargamente. Para ele, Quadribol sempre fora sinônimo de diversão, algo que obviamente contrariava o que os grifinórios pensavam naquele momento.

Os jogadores em uniformes verdes não se assemelhavam de forma alguma a seus oponentes. As vestes eram novas em folha – 'provavelmente em virtude de algum feitiço', Harry pensou – e os jogadores tinham um olhar… de orgulho. Orgulho por fazerem parte do time, como deveria ser. E as vassouras deles…

Harry pegou um onióculos que trouxera consigo para observar mais atentamente as vassouras. Elas eram fenomenais. Podia-se ler "Nimbus 2050" em uma delas, e todas eram iguais, parecendo tão velozes…

Olhou então para as vassouras da Grifinória e notou que combinavam perfeitamente com o uniforme – eram antigas e miseráveis. Mirou de relance o nome das vassouras – as letras quase totalmente descascadas - e Harry imaginou que as vassouras já deveriam ter servido a muitos donos. Nelas, lia-se com dificuldade: "Firebolt IV"

– Nossa! Essas vassouras devem ser muito rápidas! – Harry exclamou. Afinal, ele o era em sua Firebolt, e o novo modelo só poderia alcançar uma velocidade ainda maior… algo difícil de imaginar. – Devem ser tão rápidas que não poderemos nem vê-los mais com essas vassouras…

– Talvez não seja como você espera, Harry – disse Dumbledore. – Sabe, em parte, é a vontade do dono que faz a vassoura voar com velocidade. Evidentemente, algumas vassouras são melhores do que outras. Contudo, isso não é tudo o que importa. Deixe-me dizer assim: você voaria mais rápido na sua Firebolt do que a Hermione aqui em uma Nimbus 2050.

– Eu concordo – Hermione sorriu. – E eu não chegaria muito longe antes de cair…

– Tão ruim assim? – riu Harry.

– Temo que sim. Eu não vôo há anos – comentou Hermione.

Malfoy foi até o centro do gramado, onde os dois capitães estavam parados.

– Quero um jogo limpo de vocês dois – disse, e todos poderiam ouvi-lo claramente, porque sua voz estava enfeitiçada.

O juiz sorriu, zombeteiro. Os dois capitães cumprimentaram-se. Quem eram eles? Harry usou novamente os onióculos. O garoto sonserino era parecido com Marcus Flint e seu nome era Gregor. Pelo que Harry sabia, ele estava no sétimo ano. Era uma sorte Simon Zabini não ser o capitão – tê-lo no time já era suficientemente ruim. Harry percebera a rivalidade existente entre o trio grifinório e Zabini. Nada diferente do que ele tinha com Rony e Hermione contra o babaca do Malfoy e seus dois guarda-costas.

O capitão da Grifinória era Ronny Longbottom – que deveria ter herdado da mãe a aptidão para Quadribol, Harry pensou, ao lembrar que Neville sempre tivera habilidades muito duvidosas com a vassoura. Porém, assim que Malfoy dera começo à partida, viu que estava errado. O garoto não parecia ter aptidão alguma, assim como todo o time.

Simon Zabini pegou a Goles e, em menos de dez segundos, marcou o primeiro gol do jogo, fazendo os sonserinos comemorarem.

– Dez a zero para, grande surpresa, Sonserina! – o narrador do jogo disse, e Harry o olhou, sem conseguir lembrar de que Casa era o garoto

Os grifinórios eram… ruins. Muito ruins. Harry se surpreendera ao ver que era possível alguém voar tão devagar em vassouras tão boas – e parecer tão infeliz enquanto jogava. O apanhador tentava se manter fora da rota dos sonserinos, os batedores pareciam fugir dos balaços, e o goleiro se escondia atrás do gol cada vez que a Goles se aproximava – o que acontecia quase o tempo todo. Somente os atacantes – Ronny Longbottom, Leon Creevey e Martin Whitby – pareciam estar tentando vencer alguma coisa, mas é claro que não tinham chance alguma.

Quando Longbottom conseguiu marcar uma vez – conforme a sorte permitira –, Gregor Flint, o capitão sonserino, pediu tempo, parecendo furioso.

– O que vocês acham que estão fazendo, deixando aquele babaca grifinório marcar? Se algo assim acontecer de novo, vocês estão fora do time, ENTENDERAM? – Flint falou tão alto que pôde ser ouvido pelos que estavam nas arquibancadas. Então ele voltou-se para o apanhador: – E não ouse capturar o pomo antes que tenhamos, no mínimo, quinhentos pontos, certo? Não se preocupe se aquele suposto apanhador da Grifinória vir o pomo. Eu o conheço, ele nem ousará pegá-lo. O bom dos grifinórios é que eles sabem que são perdedores. Então, espere algum tempo se você vir o pomo cedo. Certo?

O apanhador concordou.

"Ótimo, então. Vamos voltar para o campo e arrasar os Grifos!", Flint gritou e todos os sonserinos o aclamaram.

Harry olhou para Malfoy, que ainda voava – parecendo tão imensamente feliz, tão contente consigo mesmo – e procurou lembrar-se de, na primeira oportunidade, fazer algo para mudar a atitude do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, porque aquela simplesmente não era aceitável.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, o jogo continuou. Harry viu o pomo pela primeira vez. Thomas Weasley, o apanhador da Grifinória, também o fez, Harry notou, embora não se manifestasse. "Malfoy estava certo," Harry pensou "mas o apanhador da Sonserina ainda não o viu, eu acho. E o placar é dez a… 150! Ainda dá tempo…"

Harry levantou-se, pouco ciente do que estava fazendo, e gritou o mais alto que pôde:

– Weasley! Vá atrás do pomo!

Thomas Weasley virou-se e encarou Harry, abobado. O professor queria dizer aquilo mesmo?

Com isso, Frank Pucey, o apanhador sonserino, também viu o pomo. Estava muito mais distante do que Weasley – que finalmente começara a voar na direção da bolinha dourada. Entretanto, Weasley voava devagar, e Pucey tinha uma chance se fosse mais rápido – o que acontecia normalmente. Porém… deveria ele ir atrás do pomo? Filch lhe dissera para ignorar, mesmo se o grifinório o visse. Só que agora Weasley perseguia o pomo e, caso o conseguisse pegar, ele… venceria. A Grifinória vencendo um jogo? Quase impossível de imaginar, mas era o que aconteceria, e Flint não ficaria muito contente.

Então Frank Pucey seguiu Thomas Weasley – que estava atrás do pomo, mas que agora não o conseguiria pegar a tempo. O tal Weasley era mesmo lento – mas também estava perto… Eles perderiam, a menos que…

– WEASLEY! – resolveu gritar. – Não se aproxime mais um palmo! Estou avisando!

Pucey não via motivos reais para que Weasley ouvisse suas ameaças vazias – só que o garoto o fizera. Parara no meio do caminho. O pomo estava a dez centímetros de sua cabeça… e ele parara. Interessante…

Voou o mais rápido que pôde, na direção de Weasley… se funcionasse… Estava a apenas cinco metros… Weasley o encarava, chocado. Quatro metros… Três metros…

Thomas Weasley deu um grito fino e voou para longe. Pucey percebeu que nunca o vira voar daquela forma. Na verdade, nunca vira um Grifinório fugir para tão longe. Era engraçado, e o fez ter certeza de que voar não era da natureza dos grifinórios.

E então se viu a apenas um metro… apenas um metro o separava do pomo… Pucey estendeu o braço e abriu a mão. Apenas centímetros…

E pegou.

Os sonserinos comemoraram, os grifinórios suspiraram. Gregor Flint voou até Pucey. O capitão estava aliviado por seu apanhador não ter seguido sua ordem – teriam perdido o jogo se ele o tivesse feito. E Evans… será que ele o ouvira falando com o apanhador? Não, não poderia ter ouvido… ninguém tinha uma audição tão apurada. E então, Flint lembrou de Dumbledore no banquete… talvez ele tivesse ajudado o canalha a enfeitiçar os ouvidos? Afinal de contas, Dumbledore era um bruxo poderoso…

Não importava. Eles haviam vencido, e 300 a 10 não era um resultado tão ruim assim. Aliás, nada ruim… Só que, é claro, ele teria de falar com o Professor Malfoy sobre esse Evans. Talvez ele os ajudasse a evitar que coisas como aquela se repetissem. Malfoy sempre ajudara os sonserinos. Com uma ameaça bem feita, talvez… ninguém se atreveria a mexer com Malfoy, o garoto tinha certeza.

* * *

O time de Quadribol da Grifinória assustou-se ao ouvir uma forte batida na porta do vestiário. Quem seria? Não estavam acostumados a receber pessoas interessadas no time – normalmente, tudo o que faziam era rir deles, só que até isso já perdera a graça. Ainda assim, quem viria ao vestiário só para rir deles? 

Bateram novamente à porta.

– Er… entre – Ronny falou, abobado.

Harry Potter abriu a porta destrancada e entrou no recinto. Os garotos não conseguiam ler a expressão no rosto do mais odiado – menos gostado, para ser mais exato, só que "odiado" soava melhor – professor. Havia desapontamento? Martin achou que era isso o que parecia, mas como um sonserino nojento poderia estar desapontado quando seu time acabara de vencer por 300 a 10? Estranho.

"O que você quer aqui?", Ronny cuspiu as palavras.

– Quer gozar da nossa cara enquanto ainda nem saímos do vestiário, Professor? As pessoas normalmente esperam que descansemos uns dez minutos antes de virem aqui e começarem a gritar quão babacas nós somos. Então, por favor, deixe-nos manter a tradição. Tente se adaptar a ela e suma daqui! – mandou Leon.

Entretanto, Harry só sorriu fracamente e sentou em um banco.

– Nossa, você está realmente de mau humor, hein? – disse com calma. Os grifinórios só o encararam e ele continuou: – Sabem… essa foi a impressão que tive quando vocês estavam em campo...

– E por que, professor, estaríamos interessados em sua opinião? – Martin perguntou. – Por que simplesmente não vai comemorar com seus colegas sonserinos sua vitória sobre os Grifos babacas?

Eles haviam esquecido por completo o sentimento de culpa que os incomodara durante aquela manhã. Evans sobrevivera à brincadeira e ele era um canalha mesmo, então eles não se importaram se já estavam com raiva dele.

– Weasley, por que você não capturou o pomo? – Harry virou-se para Thomas. – Vocês teriam vencido, sabe…

Thomas não respondeu, é claro que ele sabia por quê. Olhou para o chão.

"Você tem medo do Pucey, Thomas?", Harry perguntou suavemente, e Thomas baixou a cabeça. Realmente, temera pelo que o apanhador adversário faria caso ele tivesse pegado o pomo, mas por que deveria dizer isso a Evans? Era um problema dele, não do professor!

"Você tem", era uma declaração, não uma pergunta. "Quero falar com você essa noite, depois do jantar. Venha à minha sala. Tenho certeza de que sabe onde é, e, se não souber, pergunte a qualquer outro professor. Agora…"

– Por que isso? – Martin interrompeu. Nem Evans tinha o direito…

– O quê? – Harry perguntou, não entendendo o que o garoto queria.

– Você acabou de dar uma detenção sem motivo algum, Professor – Leon explicou.

– Você chama isso de detenção? – Harry sorriu. – Eu só estava pensando em conversar um pouco, garotos…

– Então Thomas pode se recusar a encontrá-lo, Professor, como tenho certeza de que ele está ansioso para fazê-lo – Martin riu.

'Está orgulhoso por conhecer as regras, meu garoto?', Harry pensou.

– Sr. Weasley, vai se recusar a se encontrar comigo esta noite? – perguntou ele, sorrindo de volta.

– Claro que vou – Thomas murmurou.

– Ah… – Harry suspirou. – Nesse caso, Sr. Weasley, não vejo outra opção que não puni-lo por seu comportamento inapropriado, dando-lhe uma detenção, essa noite, após o jantar, na minha sala.

As sete pessoas surpreenderam-se, e tudo que o professor fez foi sorrir diante das expressões. Era a primeira vez que ele se divertia sendo malvado. Não faria nada com Thomas Weasley, é claro, mas era divertido.

– Mas… – Martin protestou.

- Sim, Whitby, um professor pode fazer muitas coisas assim. Sim, Creevey, não preciso de nenhuma razão verdadeira. E, Longbottom, quando é o próximo treino? – perguntou Harry.

- Por que eu diria? Para que você vá avisar para seus amiguinhos sonserinos nojentos virem mais uma vez arruinar nosso dia? – Ronny respondeu depois de um momento de silêncio.

- O que o faz pensar que eu contaria aos sonserinos? – Harry perguntou, encarando o garoto com severidade e o fazendo estremecer.

- É claro que contará, você é um deles – e o mais nojento de todos, se quer saber -, e vocês sempre se unem contra nós, não?

- Eu sempre me uno aos meus amigos, você não? – disse Harry, depois de ponderar sobre o que responderia.

- Claro que sim.

- Isso é bom, garoto, mas o que o faz pensar que eu consideraria ser amigo dos sonserinos? O que o faz pensar que eu sou um sonserino? – Harry sussurrou.

- Você… não é? – Martin perguntou.

Harry olhou de Ronny para Martin.

- Não, eu não era da Sonserina.

- Então em que casa você estava? – Leon perguntou, contrastando com o silêncio do vestiário.

Harry deliberou. Deveria ele responder?

–Encontrem-me no campo amanhã de tarde, às três, e eu contarei a vocês, prometo. Tenho de ir agora, assim como vocês também deveriam fazer se não quiserem perder o jantar. Ah, e… tragam suas vassouras amanhã.

Com isso, Harry Potter saiu do vestiário. Por algum motivo, começara a gostar daqueles garotos e estava determinado a mostrar-lhes como se divertir em um jogo que ele amava tanto. Precisaria falar com Dumbledore para ver o que poderia fazer e com quanta ajuda ele poderia contar.

* * *

Frank Pucey caminhou até as masmorras, onde o Professor Malfoy passava o tempo livre. De fato, ao parar em frente à porta, ouviu alguém praguejando do lado de dentro.

– Agora não… – Malfoy resmungou.

O garoto perguntou-se o que havia de errado e bateu à porta.

– Merda! Quem é? – E então, com raiva, disse: – Entra!

Pucey lentamente empurrou a porta até que ela estivesse aberta. Malfoy parecia estar de muito mau humor, e isso não poderia ser uma coisa boa. Seria melhor se não o incomodasse, mas era tarde demais para isso.

– Eu… queria falar com o senhor – Pucey disse.

– Agora não, Pucey… eu estou com… pressa. Encontro você depois – Malfoy ofegou e rangeu os dentes, como se estivesse sentindo dor, antes de sair correndo da sala, deixando para trás um Frank Pucey muito confuso.

Frank percebera que o professor segurava o braço esquerdo enquanto andava, mas não tinha idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo. Pensando, decidiu que era melhor não se envolver – não era assunto seu e ele respeitava muito Malfoy. Por isso, voltou para o quarto, sem contar a ninguém a estranha experiência.

Se ao menos ele tivesse contado…

* * *

A/N: Obrigada por comentarem! Escrever é mesmo divertindo com pessoas como vocês lendo, sabiam? É difícil, mas ainda assim…

* * *


	8. Permissão e uma conversa

**Capítulo 7: Permissão e uma conversa**

Harry Potter teve o que considerou como um aprazível jantar – Malfoy não estivera presente. Entretanto, não pensava que fosse algo sobre o que indagar-se – provavelmente, o outro professor ocupara-se com alguma poção que achara interessante e perdera a noção do tempo.

"Ao menos em alguma coisa ele se parece com Snape," Harry pensou.

Então, viu Dumbledore levantar e andar em direção ao próprio escritório. Levantou e seguiu-o.

– Preciso falar com você, Alvo – disse, enquanto atravessava o Salão Principal ao lado dele.

– O que é, Henry?

– Bem… eu fiz uma breve visita ao time de Quadribol da Grifinória após o jogo e eles não pareciam felizes. Para falar a verdade, eles parecem odiar o esporte, Alvo, quando deveriam amá-lo. Então, eu… eu quero treiná-los – Harry disse cuidadosamente.

Dumbledore parou.

– Você está me pedindo permissão para treinar o time de Quadribol da Grifinória, Henry? – perguntou, surpreso.

– Estou – Harry respondeu curtamente.

– Por quê? Não precisa fazer isso, você sabe. É um professor e não precisa da minha permissão para coisas tão simples como essa.

– É, eu sei… só que não tenho tanta certeza de que eles queiram que eu os treine. Para falar a verdade, duvido que isso aconteça… então, eu preciso da sua permissão, ou terei de mantê-los constantemente sob _Imperius_, pelo resto da minha vida, para obrigá-los a fazer o que eu quero sem contar a ninguém.

Harry sorriu quando Dumbledore encontrou seu olhar.

– Eu não irei tão longe, prometo.

– Então você quer minha permissão para treinar o time de Quadribol da Grifinória contra a vontade deles? Eu não posso fazer isso com as crianças, Henry. Se eles concordarem, tudo bem. Caso contrário, não os forçarei.

– Eu só queria que eles sentissem o que há de divertido em voar… a liberdade… – Harry parou brevemente. – Eu não sei se eles treinam para os jogos ou não, Alvo, mas, se sim, é sem sucesso, como vi hoje. Então… por favor?

– Bem… se houver qualquer reclamação, você parará de treiná-los imediatamente, Hen-

– OBRIGADO, ALVO! – Harry exclamou em um tom consideravelmente alto enquanto abraçava o amigo. – Garanto que você não vai se arrepender.

E saiu, sem se importar com o fato de que todo o Salão Principal observava-o preocupadamente. Tinha coisas a fazer…

* * *

– Algum palpite sobre o que foi isso? – Leon perguntou aos amigos.

– Acredito que serão os primeiros a descobrir – Alvo Dumbledore comentou, encarando os três com um sorriso e fazendo-os odiar a forma como ele sempre descobria tudo.

Assim que o Diretor seguiu seu caminho, um murmúrio alastrou-se pela mesa da Grifinória. O que fizera aquele canalha ficar tão feliz e contente? Certamente, não seria algo bom, e fora Dumbledore quem causara tanta alegria… Dumbledore, que era um homem bom e não faria nada prejudicial aos estudantes… só que Evans poderia fazer algo nocivo… E Martin, Leon e Ronny seriam os primeiros a descobrirem? Por quê, perguntavam-se eles em tom de óbvia desconfiança.

– Sei não, acho que não vamos gostar… e como estamos metidos nisso? – Ronny perguntou em voz alta.

– Acho o mesmo… talvez seja algo a ver com Quadribol? – sugeriu Martin.

– Por que seria? – Leon perguntou, surpreso, assim como Ronny, sem entender.

– Bem, estamos todos no time, e Evans nos visitou depois do jogo, lembram? Não temos mais nenhum assunto em comum exceto a matéria que ele ensina, e eu não acho que tem a ver com Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas… – Martin explicou.

– É, é possível… – concordou Ronny. – Talvez Thomas consiga descobrir alguma coisa hoje à noite…

O garoto em questão voltou-se para ele.

– Eu aviso se notar algo estranho… só que… Evans é estranho em todos os sentidos, não é? Pelo que vocês me disseram, ao menos…

E era verdade. Até a decoração que ele fizera em seus aposentos era motivo para suspeitas, tão exótica… nada do que seria esperado de um… bem, de um adulto. E Evans não era somente um adulto, _era um professor_; alguém que deveria dar exemplos de comportamento aos alunos. Sem contar aquela estante repleta de livros, tão dissonante do resto do lugar. E a caixa. Martin tentara vários feitiços a fim de abri-la, todos, porém, sem sucesso. Era muito estranho e fazia-o perguntar-se o que de tão importante era escondido naquela caixa. Algo muito caro, talvez? Sim, provavelmente… parecia, afinal, um baú de tesouros…

Cerca de dez minutos depois, todos os estudantes haviam terminado o jantar. Martin, Leon e Ronny acompanharam Thomas no caminho para a sala de Evans, já que sabiam exatamente onde era. Sabiam com extrema precisão, na verdade…

* * *

– P… por favor, tenha piedade, milorde! E… eu não f… f… falharei novamente…

– _Crucio_! – Voldemort gritou. E então riu. Aquela risada fria e cruel que pudera usar tantas vezes nos últimos anos.

Sim, era fácil para ele dominar. Adquirira novos poderes, o Ministério não atrapalhava mais seu caminho… e nada de Harry Potter para tentar estragar seus planos. Pelo menos, até agora.

O Lorde das Trevas ordenara que o jovem Malfoy resolvesse esse problema de uma vez por todas, mas havia um pequeno detalhe: Malfoy não encontrara Harry Potter. Ele falhara e, por isso, estava sendo punido. Voldemort, de fato, não esperara muito dele, por isso não estava tão desapontado ou furioso quanto deveria. Em vez disso, aproveitava aquela oportunidade apenas para… divertir-se. Resolveria o problema Potter mais tarde - pessoalmente. Sabia que era o único com poderes para tal ato e que seria um erro monstruoso subestimar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Monstruoso. Ele nunca cometia erros monstruosos. Nunca. E não seria agora que começaria a cometê-los.

– O… obrigado, m… milorde… – Draco Malfoy inspirou fundo, exausto; embora sentisse como se tivesse sido uma hora, não passara mais do que dez segundos sob a maldição.

– Não estou satisfeito com você, Malfoy. Quero que encontre Potter, ele é perigoso! Preciso saber por que ele escapou daquele lugar justo agora, por que não antes? Há algum motivo em particular que motivou a fuga? Algo que nos diga respeito, Malfoy? Quero que descubra – Voldemort disse com particular calma.

– Sim, milorde, mas… é difícil… e… eu não sei o… onde ele está, não sei o… onde procurar… – Malfoy hesitou, mesmo usando toda a coragem que possuía, e, em momentos, notou que foi algo pouco sábio de se fazer diante do Lorde das Trevas.

– _Crucio_! – Voldemort disse novamente.

E a dor voltara. Dor. Uma dor excruciante, indescritível, nada além de dor… Draco Malfoy já a sentira antes e percebeu quando ela dominou cada um de seus pensamentos. Era a pior coisa que ele conhecera, e desejou para que tudo terminasse. Preferiu não imaginar o que aconteceria se mais de uma pessoa estivesse executando o feitiço, já que a Cruciatus era uma das poucas Maldições cujo efeito poderia ser multiplicado caso perpetrado por mais de uma pessoa.

– Agora, preste atenção, Malfoy! – ele ouviu uma voz gritando mais alto do que o seu próprio desespero. – Não me importo com o que você terá de fazer, matar, usar Artes das Trevas, torturar… eu não me importo, está me ouvindo? Não me importo, desde que você cumpra sua missão sem ser capturado. _Entendido?_

As facas que perfuravam sua pele abruptamente pararam de cortá-lo – e permaneceu em seu corpo apenas uma dor residual que tornava a tarefa de levantar-se do chão algo quase impossível. Precisaria tomar uma poção contra os efeitos da Cruciatus assim que voltasse à escola.

– S… sim, milorde – respondeu em uma voz comedida.

– Espero que sim, Malfoy, para seu próprio bem… – Voldemort comentou com um sorriso cruel. – Agora volte para Hogwarts e… _não esqueça suas ordens!_

– É… claro que… não, milorde.

– Bom… eu o vigiarei quando _e quanto_ quiser, Malfoy… se quiser. Preciso ter certeza de que você não falhará desta vez. Pode aparatar agora – Voldemort disse com os olhos vermelhos brilhando perigosamente.

Draco Malfoy rapidamente desapareceu para Hogsmeade, feliz pela oportunidade de escapar de seu mestre.

* * *

Harry Potter gritou e acordou, lágrimas de dor percorrendo seu rosto. Fora um sonho… mais uma visão… sobre Voldemort – novamente. Sua cicatriz doía terrivelmente. Mesmo estando invisível, ainda existia; ele ainda podia senti-la e, agora, ela queimava muito mais do que o normal.

Ele não lembrava nada do sonho, exceto a sensação de que fora importante, muito importante. Algo sobre Voldemort, ele tinha certeza… ah, como sua cabeça doía! Harry deitou no sofá verde-brilhante, apertando a mão contra a testa. Precisaria informar Dumbledore assim que se sentisse melhor, embora não soubesse o que dizer.

A porta então foi aberta violentamente e quatro estudantes invadiram o living.

– PROFESSOR! Onde você está? – gritou Martin Longbottom.

– Você está bem? – soou outra voz, que, Harry pensou, deveria pertencer a Leon Creevey.

Harry estava confuso. Por que os estudantes estavam lá? Era noite, não era? Repentinamente, ele se lembrou de que havia dado detenção a Thomas Weasley. Em outras palavras, queria conversar com o garoto, mas ele recusara-se a fazê-lo livremente.

– Estou aqui, garotos… mas o que vocês… acham que estão… fazendo? – Harry tentou gritar de volta, mas sua voz estava estranhamente fraca.

Continuava pressionando a cicatriz invisível. O sonho não fora nada divertido, mas ele nunca esperara que as visões envolvendo o Lorde das Trevas fossem.

Os garotos pararam abruptamente, certificando-se de que era de Evans a voz que ouviram. Ele estava machucado? Pensariam que sim, pela maneira como que ele falara… algo horrível deveria ter acontecido e isso os preocupou deveras.

– Eu… eu acho que veio daquela sala com o sofá verde-berrante – Martin disse em voz baixa e, mesmo assim, Harry ouviu e sorriu em meio à dor.

– É… certo… estou na sala com aquele… sofá verde-berrante. Agora onde vocês… estão… e o que estão fazendo… todos… aqui? Aliás… o que fizeram com a minha… porta? – Harry perguntou fracamente.

Os quatro garotos rapidamente o procuraram e entraram na sala para encontrar "aquele canalha" deitado no sofá verde-brilhante, apertando a testa. Ele respirava pesadamente e parecia sentir muita dor.

– Professor! – Martin exclamou, chocado.

– Espere… um pou… – Henry não terminou de falar.

Sentou lentamente no sofá, tremendo e suando frio. Tirou a mão da testa; pressionar a cicatriz nunca diminuíra a dor, mas era como uma reação instintiva. Ah, por que ele não desmaiara? Era demais… como ele adoraria perder a consciência naquele momento…

Ronny viu as lágrimas que molhavam a face do professor e se perguntou se ele estava sofrendo tanto assim. Afinal, Ronny não chorara de dor desde… não lembrava exatamente, mas deveria ser há muito tempo. Talvez, então, aquele canalha não passasse de um fraco.

– Ah, Merlin… – Harry exclamava de tempos em tempos, tremendo muito. – Ah, Merlin, como eu odeio isso…

Evans respirou profundamente algumas vezes para se acalmar e, depois de alguns minutos, recuperara-se por completo. Levantou os olhos para então encarar as expressões confusas dos alunos, uma após a outra, e parou ao encarar Ronny.

– O que aconteceu com a sua cabeça? – o garoto ousou perguntar.

Evans pareceu temer por um segundo, mas a expressão normal e fria logo voltou ao seu rosto. Talvez Ronny tivesse apenas imaginado a hesitação.

– Nada que interesse a você, garoto. Agora, Sr. Longbottom, o que seus amigos estão fazendo aqui? Meu convite estendia-se ao Sr. Weasley. Somente ao Sr. Weasley.

– B… bem… ele não sabia o caminho, então nós… – antes mesmo de terminar a sentença, soube que seria uma grande besteira continuar. Esperava que Evans não percebesse, mas ele o fez.

– Você sabia o caminho para cá e o Sr. Weasley não? Como isso é possível? – Harry perguntou. O que fariam agora?

'Bem, nós o procuramos por horas há alguns dias, então sabíamos onde era…' seria a verdade, mas não uma boa resposta. Por sorte, Leon salvou Ronny.

– Bem, nós perguntamos a McGonagall alguns dias atrás.

– Perguntaram? Por quê?

– Só… curiosidade. Foi isso…

Martin havia respondido, mesmo tendo consciência de que não era a melhor desculpa. 'Só curiosidade' era o que as pessoas alegavam quando haviam roubado informações secretas e não poderiam explicar o que fizeram. Era mais ou menos onde se encontravam agora, mas Evans não deveria saber.

– Bem, eu poderia perguntar a Minerva amanhã… – disse Evans.

'Ah, não, o que eu fiz?' Leon pensou.

–… mas não farei isso, prometo.

Todos os quatro garotos surpreenderam-se. Evans tinha a oportunidade para arrumar-lhes problemas e não o faria? Poderia fazê-lo com o mínimo trabalho e desperdiçaria uma chance como essa?

Harry leu um "por quê?" nas expressões dos alunos e respondeu.

– Bem, provavelmente porque eu sou um babaca… não posso dizer que os culpo por tentarem descobrir onde o "grande canalha" vive.

Evans conhecia o apelido que lhe haviam dado?

"Então, será que agora poderiam fazer a gentileza de deixar o Sr. Weasley e eu a sós? Não gosto que pessoas fiquem assistindo enquanto eu aplico uma detenção," disse o professor.

'Não deveria ser uma surpresa', pensou Leon. Quem gostaria de ser visto torturando outras pessoas sem justificativa? Dumbledore descobriria e poderia demiti-lo. Ao menos, era a esperança que Leon tinha.

Ronny, Leon e Martin tiveram de obedecer ao professor, por isso abandonaram o pobre Thomas com aquele canalha, só esperando que ele saísse ileso da detenção.

* * *

– Agora, Sr. Weasley, sente-se, por favor – Harry Potter disse.

Thomas andou até o sofá onde Harry estava sentado.

"Não, ali," o professor disse, apontando algo atrás do garoto. Thomas virou-se para ver para onde "aquele canalha" apontava e ficou boquiaberto ao encontrar uma mesa e uma cadeira em um lugar onde não havia nada além de ar momentos antes. Entretanto, preferiu não questionar. Estavam no mundo bruxo, afinal. Isso não impediu que pensasse o quão ruim era a idéia de sentar-se ali, afastado demais do sofá onde o professor se encontrava, pois isso os obrigaria a falar em um tom inconfortavelmente alto.

Assim que Thomas sentou-se na cadeira, esta e a mesa voaram alguns metros e aproximaram-se do sofá verde-brilhante, em frente ao qual aterrissaram. Thomas nunca voara em uma cadeira antes, mas conseguiu esconder a surpresa atrás de um frio olhar.

Harry convocou dois copos de suco de abóbora.

– Quer um pouco? – ofereceu casualmente.

– Não – Thomas cuspiu a recusa e Harry sorriu.

– Você é muito teimoso, sabia? – comentou, permitindo que o aluno percebesse que sua voz não estava tão fria quando o normal, e até um pouco gentil. Isso, contudo, não seria o suficiente para que Thomas se permitisse manipular.

– Agora… – Harry continuou –, a razão pela qual quero falar com você é o seu comportamento no jogo de Quadribol. Vocês poderiam ter vencido, sabe, se tivesse capturado o pomo. E não havia dificuldade em fazê-lo, Thomas, como você viu. Só precisava tê-lo agarrado, estava a centímetros de você. Quero que me explique por que não o fez.

Thomas olhou para o chão. Planejava ficar calado e esperava que isso funcionasse. Esperava, mas duvidava. À sua frente, estava Evans, "aquele canalha", afinal.

"Por favor, me responda, Thomas", pediu Harry calmamente.

Thomas levantou os olhos somente para baixá-los mais uma vez no momento seguinte.

"For por causa de Pucey, certo? Porque Pucey o ameaçou," o professor disse, apoiando os braços na mesa e inclinando-se, seu rosto muito próximo ao do garoto, que continuava a recusar-se a dar uma resposta.

"Eu não preciso de você para falar sozinho, e a noite será muito mais agradável para nós dois se você falar. Não há nada para temer…", Harry sussurrou, forçadamente.

– Eu… – Thomas não sabia o que dizer.

– Só me diga por que não apanhou aquela pequena bola dourada para que a Grifinória vencesse a partida.

– Isso não é óbvio? – Thomas bradou, com um pouco de raiva. – Quando Pucey me diz para não agarrar, eu teria de ser ignorante demais para não obedecer! Sabe Deus o que ele teria feito se eu tivesse capturado o pomo!

– Certamente Deus sabe. E acredito que você também saiba. Ele teria perdido o jogo, Thomas – Harry disse casualmente.

– O que ele teria feito comigo! – Thomas exclamou. – Você acha que ele permitiria que eu celebrasse a vitória? Ele teria me mandado direto para a Ala Hospitalar, ou me amaldiçoado, ou coisa pior!

– Acha mesmo que ele teria feito isso, Thomas? Eu não. Ele não poderia fazer nada contra você sem ganhar uma grande punição, e não teria se arriscado – Harry disse gentilmente. – Pucey estava apenas blefando.

– E por que ele não faria nada? Como os professores saberiam se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa? Como eu poderia provar?

– Acho que sempre tem alguém por perto que pode testemunhar…

– E se essa pessoa é sonserina? E se ela também foi ameaçada?

– Você quer mesmo ter certeza de que nada aconteceria, não é mesmo? Não posso culpá-lo… se quiser, posso lhe dar um "_res conjuctionis"_, o que você acha?

– Não – Thomas disse simplesmente.

– É um objeto enfeitiçado que nós poderíamos usar para chamar um ao outro. O nome significa algo como "objeto de conexão", acredito. Você só tem de tocar o objeto com a sua varinha e dizer "_conjugo"_. Eu saberei onde você está e irei o mais rápido que puder e, prometo, isso será muito rápido, certo? – Harry ofereceu.

– E que objeto seria esse? – Thomas perguntou, sua raiva desaparecendo.

– Pode ser qualquer coisa que você escolher. Um sicle, um botão, qualquer coisa… mas eu escolheria algo pequeno, que você não tenha problemas em carregar consigo. Posso enfeitiçar algo essa noite que você pegue aqui comigo amanhã, o que acha?

Thomas não sabia se podia confiar no professor. Harry realmente ajudaria se ele o chamasse? Ou era tudo uma grande mentira e esses objetos não faziam nada?

– Como sei que posso confiar em você? – Thomas perguntou.

– Hmmm… – Harry sussurrou. – Thomas, eu lhe dou a minha palavra de que farei o melhor para ajudá-lo se não houver nenhum outro assunto que seja muito mais importante no momento, o que é bastante improvável. Minha palavra é confiável, acredite.

Thomas pensou sobre essa resposta por um momento.

– Eu concordo – disse finalmente. – Não deixarei esses sonserinos me ameaçarem se você impedi-los de me machucar ou amaldiçoar, ou seja o que for…

– Obrigado, Thomas – Harry disse honestamente.

Thomas surpreendeu-se. 'Obrigado?' Por que o professor agradecera? Evans provavelmente lera sua expressão, porque imediatamente respondeu:

"Acredito que isso não será fácil para você, que acabou de concordar em enfrentar seus inimigos em vez de fugir deles. Com essa atitude, não somente estará ajudando a si mesmo, como aos outros também. Por exemplo, pense no jogo de Quadribol. A vitória não teria sido somente sua, mas do time inteiro. É por isso que lhe agradeço."

Thomas concordou e levantou-se.

"'té amanhã então," Harry disse e o levou até a porta.

Thomas Weasley partiu aliviado. Esperara que a noite fosse muito pior. O problema era que agora ele não sabia mais o que pensar de Evans. Aquele canalha o ajudaria, sem receber nada em troca. Nada em troca. Então, por que o ajudaria? Justo Evans?

'Isso é estranho', ele pensou ao dirigir-se ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

* * *

N/T.: Ok, pessoas, dois milênios depois, eu sei. Mas como adotei a política de não pedir desculpas vãs, manter-me-ei calada. Aqui está o novo capítulo (que eu jurava já ter publicado dois milênios atrás) e semana que vem sai o outro, que já está quase terminado.(afinal, como acham que descobri que não tinha publicado esse ainda?). Abraços, Ainsley. 


	9. O monstro e, enfim, a vingança

**Capítulo 8: O monstro e, enfim, a vingança**

Após a curta conversa com Thomas, Harry Potter foi diretamente para o banheiro, aprontar-se para ir para a cama. Não estava realmente cansado e sabia que qualquer estudante riria dele caso soubesse que seu professor ia para a cama tão cedo, mas a verdade era que queria ser capaz de levantar na manhã seguinte; havia tarefas a serem cumpridas então.

Seus pensamentos percorriam os planos para o dia seguinte – procurar o feitiço para Thomas Weasley, olhar os preços na loja de Quadribol no Beco Diagonal, tentar conseguir uniformes apropriados e não muito custosos junto à Madame Malkin – mas foram interrompidos no momento em que abriu a porta do banheiro. Um cheiro muito desagradável emanava dali.

Ocorreu-lhe que não havia terminado de limpar a bagunça que a "brincadeira" dos alunos fizera. Não que fosse muito trabalho, só não achara que seria algo urgente de ser feito. Agora, porém, ele achava.

Harry surpreendeu-se ao abrir a janela; algo caíra em sua cabeça e envolvera-o com força.

– Ah, merda, não de novo! – Harry murmurou, finalmente conseguindo segurar o que o envolvia e percebendo o quão viva aquela coisa gelada parecia.

– Socorro, estão tentando me matar! – uma voz sibilante murmurou.

Harry conhecia esse tipo de sibilo – pertencia a uma serpente e parecia temê-lo como ele a temia. Essa parte era fácil, ele poderia falar com ela. Bem, esperava que pudesse, pois já não o fazia há um bom tempo. Falar com cobras não era algo que se esquecia assim tão facilmente, era? Claro que não! A única coisa que precisava fazer era encarar uma serpente.

Permitiu que a mão percorresse o corpo escamado dela, perguntando-se se estava indo na direção correta, até que ouviu:

"Eles vão atacar minha cabeça!"

Harry sorriu, pegou a cobra e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

– Não tenha medo, não vou machucá-la – ele respondeu.

– Um ofidioglota! – a serpente sibilou de volta, surpresa.

– Sim, eu sou. Agora, pode, por favor, sair de cima de mim? Isso não é muito confortável – pediu Harry e foi obedecido.

– Quero falar com você, humano, nunca consigo falar com aqueles da sua raça. Humanos com habilidade de falar nossa língua são muito raros.

– Hum… está bem… mas vamos para outro lugar – Harry sugeriu e andou até o _living_, sendo seguido pela cobra. Quando sentou no sofá, a serpente enrolou-se a seus pés. – Meu nome é Henry Evans…

Mesmo estando certo de que o animal não representava real perigo, ele decidira, peremptoriamente, não lhe revelar seu verdadeiro nome. Tomara "Henry" por seu verdadeiro nome. Ficar fazendo distinções entre a forma de ser chamado serviria apenas para confundi-lo, algo que ele não poderia permitir que acontecesse. Seria demasiado arriscado e – tinha certeza – pessoas importantes imediatamente o ligariam aos Potter caso soubessem que seu primeiro nome era Harry.

Ao fazer considerações sobre o próprio nome, ocorreu-lhe que desconhecia o nome da serpente, mas que seria muito mal-educado perguntar "qual é o seu nome?" quando sequer sabia se as cobras possuíam tal característica. Então, preferiu calar-se, esperando que o animal se pronunciasse.

– Meu nome é Sammy.

Ela sibilou, fazendo Harry pensar sobre a simplicidade do nome. Esperara algo mais… não-humano, e havia centenas de humanos chamados "Sammy". Só que… uma cobra?

– Por que você está admirado, Henry Evans?

"Como sabe que estou admirado?", ele pensou no mesmo instante, bem consciente de que seu rosto ocultava seus sentimentos – algo que, desde sempre, tornara-o bom em jogos de cartas.

Porém, esse era um pensamento estúpido e aleatório, percebeu ele, por isso lutou para ignorá-lo e impedir que lembranças ruins ressurgissem.

– Me chame só de Henry, por favor. Bem, é que conheço alguns humanos que se chamam Sam… e não achei que os nomes ofídicos fossem semelhantes.

– Dificilmente são, até porque raramente recebemos algum nome. Entretanto, em meu caso, um humano me nomeou… ele não era muito inteligente, então me deu um nome como o de vocês.

Harry precisou rir diante do comentário, ainda mais diante do tom sério que Sammy usara (não que as cobras pudessem rir, mas o simples fato de ela – porque a cobra era "ela", não era?! – ter demonstrado expressão alguma já era o suficiente para que tirasse essa conclusão).

– De qualquer forma – Sammy continuou –, o humano perdeu o interesse em mim depois de algum tempo. Ele tinha um amigo que era ofidioglota e que parecia metade cobra, metade homem, como eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Falei com ele uma vez; não foi uma boa experiência. Quando meu dono não encontrou muita utilidade para mim, me jogou na floresta daqui… não posso dizer que lamento por tê-lo feito…

De repente, todo o interesse de Harry estava voltado para Sammy. Um ofidioglota, metade homem, metade cobra? Teria de ser Voldemort, é claro.

– Esse amigo do seu dono… ele tinha olhos vermelhos? – perguntou em silvos.

– Sim. Por quê? Você certamente não é amigo daquela criatura. Ou é? Seu caráter é muito diferente do dele.

– Como você sabe algo sobre o meu caráter? Nos encontramos há menos de cinco minutos! – questionou Harry, confuso.

– Sou uma cobra, Henry, e a maioria das cobras que vivem nesse mundo possui um dom, você não sabia?

– Não. Então… seu dom é discernir o caráter da pessoa? – Harry perguntou, assustado. Nunca ouvira alguém mencionar sobre os dons que as serpentes possuíam. Certamente não teria esquecido caso o tivessem feito.

– Não exatamente, Henry. Meu dom é meu olhar. Posso ver coisas que os outros não vêem, como breves períodos do futuro ou do passado. Não possuo controle algum sobre essas… visões e só posso presenciá-las por alguns minutos. Posso ver a reação de certa pessoa diante de tais situações, se for algo a ser notado.

– Uau! – Harry exclamou para ninguém específico.

– O que quer dizer "uau"? Acho que nunca ouvi isso antes.

– Quer dizer que estou atônito. O máximo que cheguei a conversar com cobras foi trocar algumas sentenças sob extraordinárias circunstâncias. Diga-me, Sammy, como você chegou ao meu banheiro? Não veio sozinha, veio?

– Não. Alguns jovens humanos me capturaram quando eu buscava comida perto do lago. Eles tinham varinhas e acertaram-me com uma luz forte. Só acordei quando estava em cima de você.

– E o que você planeja fazer agora, Sammy?

– Eu queria… pertencer a um bruxo é uma honra imensa a uma cobra, ainda mais se ele for ofídioglota. Será que… você gostaria de ficar comigo? – Sammy pediu com um olhar que suplicava o quão possível era para uma cobra.

Harry suspirou aliviado. Pretendia pedir para que Sammy ficasse, mas temia que ela não o quisesse. O fato de ela aceitar era ótimo, porém…

– Preciso pedir permissão para um amigo meu antes, mas creio que não haverá problema. Resolvido isso, adorarei ficar com você. Espero que esteja disposta a fazer um esforço e se… er… adaptar? Seguir regras? – Harry perguntou.

– É claro, mestre.

Harry não gostava disso – era pior que "senhor", muito pior. O que ele buscava não era um elfo doméstico e, sim, uma companhia – talvez até um amigo. Não poderia permitir que Sammy o tratasse assim.

– Ouça, Sammy… eu não quero ser seu mestre. Só me chame de Henry, por favor.

Sammy sentiu-se orgulhosa, não esperava que seu novo mestre se comportasse daquela forma, mas sentia como se fosse uma coisa boa e isso a fez gostar ainda mais dele.

– Sim, Henry.

– Então, irei falar com meu amigo Alvo agora. Se quiser, acomode-se na minha cama enquanto isso – ofereceu o professor, alegremente. – Ah! Acabei de lembrar que preciso fazer algo mais e temo que isso possa demorar. Não me importo se você decidir tirar um cochilo enquanto estou fora, ok?

– Ok, eu preciso dormir um pouco mesmo. Alvo, esse amigo seu, deve ser um humano muito poderoso se manda em você.

– Sim, ele é – Harry sorriu. – As pessoas o consideram o bruxo mais poderoso da nossa era, embora… hum, digamos que eu não tenha certeza de que ele o seja. Mesmo assim, ele é realmente poderoso. Ele não manda em mim, só é quem faz as regras do castelo. Alvo se preocupa muito com minha segurança, já que é meu amigo, entende…

– Eu não o coloco em perigo, coloco? – Sammy pareceu preocupada.

– Espero que não. Eu tenho alguns segredos que não podem ser revelados, mas acho que essa situação não pode ter mais riscos dos que os já existentes. Vou falar com ele, até mais tarde – sibilou Harry.

– Boa noite, Henry – Sammy respondeu, fechando os olhos e parecendo satisfeita.

E ela não era a única. Harry certamente estava feliz. Ah, se Alvo concordasse…

* * *

Alvo Dumbledore estava sentado à escrivaninha de seu gabinete, conversando com o professor de Poções, Draco Malfoy. Haviam debatido o mesmo assunto milhares de vezes e Malfoy não cedia de jeito algum, mesmo sabendo que era inútil continuar discutindo com o Diretor.

– Recebo reclamações todos os dias, Diretor. Os pais não querem que os filhos tenham aulas com alunos de outras casas. Ameaçam transferi-los para Durmstrang caso eu não tome uma atitude imediatamente.

– Eu insisto que não cindirei, das outras casas, os sonserinos, meu caro Draco. Hogwarts é _uma_ escola. As casas não possuem muito em comum, mas o que compartilham agora, como aulas, festas e Quadribol, compartilharão no futuro. Isso não mudará enquanto eu estiver no comando da escola – Dumbledore respondeu com calma, ainda que já estivesse saturado com a constante reclamação do professor quanto àquele assunto.

Ouviram-se leves batidas à porta e Alvo Dumbledore suspirou, contente pela interrupção.

– Sim? Entre! – falou em voz alta, dando ares de desapontamento à abrupta suspensão da conversa e disfarçando a satisfação.

Harry Potter abriu a porta, apresentando uma estranha expressão de divertimento. Seu sorriso encolheu um pouco quando percebeu a presença de Malfoy, mas não se deixou abater por completo.

– Boa noite! Interrompo algo importante? – perguntou, observando Dumbledore.

– Não, já demos a discussão por terminada. Sente-se, Henry – ofereceu Dumbledore com um brilho muito suspeito em seus olhos.

– Boa noite – murmurou Malfoy sucintamente ao levantar e sair da sala.

– Boa noite, Draco. Sonhe com os anjinhos! – desejou Harry, de óimo humor, embora não desejasse nem um pouco que Draco tivesse a companhia de anjos.

Rapidamente, ele lançou um feitiço de imperturbabilidade na porta e Dumbledore comentou:

– Você age como se houvesse algo… – ele parou para considerar se "errado" seria a palavra mais apropriada, já que, para Harry, parecia que tudo estava, na verdade, perfeito –… diferente.

– Ah, é. Acontece que havia uma… surpresinha… que não descobrimos ontem. Caiu do teto do meu banheiro quando eu deixei a porta aberta para me livrar daquele cheiro horrível. Estava me perguntando se você deixaria que ela ficasse comigo – Harry explicou.

– E que surpresinha seria essa que você quer guardar? – Alvo perguntou. Surpresinha, é? Dificilmente seriam alguns fogos de artifício. Algo mais… vivo, talvez? Hum… se fosse, só poderia indicar uma coisa: problemas.

– É… bom… ele é bem legal, nós conversamos um pouco. Ele disse que também quer ficar comigo, então…

Ele… queria ficar? Então era algo vivo, com toda a certeza. E Harry falara com ele? Talvez fosse… mas como? Nah, dificilmente. Ou não?

– É uma serpente, Alvo.

Ou talvez sim.

– Você não planeja exibi-la em público, não é, Henry? – Dumbledore perguntou depois de um tempo. Se alguém descobrisse a verdadeira identidade de Harry por causa da ofidioglossia… não, ele sequer queria pensar nas conseqüências. Era um absurdo que ele não permitiria que acontecesse.

– Na verdade, sim.

– Realmente? Quer arriscar sua liberdade por causa de uma cobra, Henry? Por uma cobra? Isso não é um jogo, meu amigo, é algo absurdamente sério. – Dumbledore disse com sinceridade, e surpreendeu-se quando Harry apenas riu. – O quê?

– Nunca vi você usar essa palavra antes. Absurdamente. Bem, há alguns ofidioglotas que não são conhecidos… não podemos fingir que sou um deles? Eu me daria bem sendo acompanhado por alguém que só eu possa entender.

– Os funcionários podem suspeitar de algo, é muito perigoso, Henry.

– Eu não poderia me arriscar?

– Não, eu discordo em absoluto, Henry. Você precisa me prometer não falar com essa serpente em público. Não percebe, meu amigo? Seria um risco muito grande demonstrar o mínimo de sua personalidade, Henry. Há pessoas aqui que conviveram com você e que não podem reconhecê-lo, entende?

– Entendo – Harry respondeu seriamente, compreendendo o argumento de Dumbledore. Se fosse reconhecido… se o segredo fosse descoberto… não, má idéia, melhor não imaginar. Não permitiria que chegasse àquele ponto, não seria tão óbvio. – Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que não vou mesmo arriscar. Você está certo, é perigoso demais. Por isso, só conversarei com Sammy quando estivermos sozinhos. Assim é mais seguro, não?

– Eu diria que sim. Mas… Sammy, meu amigo? Você deu o nome de Sammy à pobre criatura?

– Eu não, Alvo. Sammy teve outro dono antes de mim. Um Comensal da Morte, ele disse – Harry respondeu, sorrindo. – Eu não a teria chamado de Sammy se não fosse assim.

Isso poderia ser interessante. De um Comensal da Morte? O animal poderia, afinal de contas, ter algumas informações importantes para eles. Serpentes eram animais muito inteligentes, ainda mais advindas do mundo bruxo. E uma serpente com conhecimento sobre Comensais da Morte… claro que Dumbledore não poderia, naquele momento, conceber quanto Sammy realmente sabia, mas não se importava de investigar um pouco mais tarde e descobrir. Sem contar que uma companhia poderia fazer algum bem para seu amigo. Então, ele desistiu de argumentar e concordou com a idéia.

– Está bem, garoto, fique com… Sammy. Contudo, nunca esqueça que precaução e segurança são muito mais importantes do que você as considera agora, Henry.

– Sim, é claro. Lembrarei. Obrigado, Alvo – Harry disse e virou-se para a porta, pronto para sair.

– Agora deixe de ser tão impaciente, meu garoto. Por que os jovens estão sempre com tanta pressa? Bem, suspeito que é porque haja algo mais imprescindível a ser feito do que ouvir um ensinamento de um velho como eu, não, Henry? – Dumbledore disse com um sorriso.

– Você entendeu bem. Sim, eu tenho muito para fazer essa noite, então se importa se eu sair? Crianças como eu precisam dormir muitas horas por noite, e educadores experientes como você deveriam estar cientes disso – Harry devolveu o sorriso.

– Vá! Vá então e apronte seja lá o que está planejando para esta noite.

– Quem? Eu? Você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de fazer algo do tipo? É melhor eu ir dormir, nos veremos amanhã – Harry disse, soando estranhamente empolgado, e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Dumbledore sorriu ao ouvir Harry correndo escada abaixo, pulando de três em três degraus. Depois de tudo que acontecera, ele continuava sendo a pessoa alegre que crescera para ser. Era impressionante.

Mas o que ele quisera dizer com a última frase? Estaria ele aprontando alguma coisa? Alguma estripulia? Fosse como fosse, descobriria em algumas horas…

* * *

Não sair cantando de alegria exigiu muito auto-controle de Harry. Fora, afinal de contas, um dia muitíssimo bom – e ainda não terminara. E, o melhor, daquele momento em diante, teria companhia, alguém com quem poderia conversar. Alguém a quem poderia contar qualquer coisa. E que poderia contar-lhe ainda mais coisas, tinha certeza. Poderia contar sobre o futuro, às vezes, e ver entre fortes emoções e particularidades. Seria excelente!

E agora, faria algo igualmente brilhante. Certo, talvez não fosse…. brilhante, mas seria divertido se desse certo – e ele não conseguia ver algo que pudesse atrapalhar seus planos. Ah… a vingança certamente era doce para quem sabia usá-la na medida certa. O que Harry estava planejando era, portanto, algo extremamente prudente. Mas divertido.

* * *

Ainda havia três pessoas no Salão Comunal quando Harry o adentrou. Eles eram, obviamente, Ronny Longbottom, Leon Creevey e Martin Whitby. "Minerva deveria vigiá-los melhor, isso não é hora de estar fora da cama", Harry pensou, lembrando-se das vezes em que ficara acordado até tarde com Rony e Hermione e como sentira-se feliz por ninguém ter intervindo, mandando-os para a cama. De fato, não havia uma regra que proibisse os estudantes de ficarem até tarde da noite no Salão Comunal, ao menos não que ele soubesse. Dumbledore com certeza tinha conhecimento dessa brecha no regulamento - e provavelmente tinha suas próprias razões para não se importar tanto. Só esperava que os três não se revelassem um obstáculo para ele.

Então sorriu. Não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

– Falaram com Thomas depois da detenção que ele teve com Evans? – Martin perguntou a seus dois amigos no momento em que a porta do retrato abriu.

– Q… quem está aí? – Leon perguntou, sem obter resposta.

– Alguém invisível, quem sabe? – Ronny considerou.

– Talvez. Mas quem? Alguém com uma capa de invisibilidade ou então alguém muito poderoso, porque é realmente difícil conjurar um feitiço de invisibilidade complexo – Martin sussurrou.

Eles esperaram mais um minuto, mas nada aconteceu.

– Vamos continuar conversando, ok? – sugeriu Ronny.

– E deixar que, seja lá quem está aqui, nos ouça? – contrapôs Martin.

– E quanto tempo mais você planeja ficar sentado aqui em silêncio? – Leon perguntou. – Se continuar assim, vou acabar dormindo.

Silêncio novamente.

– Certo. Então vamos conversar – Martin concedeu depois de um tempo. Estava, afinal, também ficando entediado e decidiu repetir a pergunta. – Alguém já falou com Thomas?

– Não, ninguém. Quero dizer… ele já consegue falar ou ainda está em choque? Me pergunto o que aquele babaca do Evans fez com ele. Não pode ter sido algo bom, não é mesmo? – Ronny disse.

– Dificilmente – respondeu Leon. – Não o invejo e acho melhor darmos um tempo antes de perguntarmos, sabe… para ele voltar a si, talvez. Vamos simplesmente perguntar amanhã, no intervalo-

De repente, Leon calou-se. Não conseguia mais falar. Movia os lábios, mas som algum saía. Colocou as mãos na garganta – gritando sem ser ouvido. O que estava acontecendo?

"Deve ser um feitiço de _Silencio_", Martin tentou avisar inutilmente. Ele já lera, uma vez, sobre o feitiço, mas nunca sentira seus efeitos. Na verdade, ele não sentia o feitiço em si, mas sim a experiência de não poder falar.

Martin percebera que Ronny também tentava falar – parecia como se estivesse gritando, embora nenhum deles o ouvisse. Martin bateu com o punho na mesa em frente – e provocou um forte ruído. Não, não havia nada de errado com os ouvidos deles. Só poderia ser um feitiço de _Silencio_.

Ronny estava com um pouco de medo e com um pouco de raiva. Como ousavam? Tinha certeza de que a tal pessoa invisível era a responsável por tudo isso. Ah, se ele a encontrasse… suspeitava que fosse algum sonserino nojento, porque grifinórios ou corvinais nunca fariam algo daquele tipo, e os lufa-lufas eram idiotas demais para isso… Ah, ele faria com que a tal pessoa invisível pegasse umas boas detenções com Evans. Sim, essa era um bom castigo. Severo, sim, mas bom.

Por outro lado… e se a pessoa decidisse que deveria fazer… mais? Que deveria fazer algo pior? Talvez fosse melhor se ele não descobrisse, pensou, ao ver uma corda surgir do nada na frente dele.

Recuou um passo, aterrorizado, mas a corda o venceu. Em questão de segundos, ele estava amarrado magicamente – e vendo acontecer o mesmo com seus dois outros amigos. Ah, Merlin, o que estava acontecendo?

* * *

Harry Potter ficou satisfeito com a perfeição do plano. Conseguira amarrar os três alunos às respectivas camas. As cordas se extinguiriam dez minutos após eles adormecerem, assim como aconteceria com o feitiço. Só que então… sua outra azaração entraria em ação… ah, sim, isso seria interessante, pensou ele sorrindo para si mesmo. Bom, ele azarara todos os grifinórios… não sabia exatamente todos os que estavam por trás da "brincadeira" que fizeram com ele e suspeitava haver muitos – possivelmente quase todos.

Harry resmungou para si mesmo por quase esquecer que precisava enfeitiçar aquele objeto para Thomas Weasley antes de ir para a cama. Não queria fazê-lo, pois não sabia quanto tempo levaria para encontrar o feitiço. Todavia, executá-lo não deveria demorar muito.

Terminou que acabou gastando dez minutos pesquisando o tal feitiço – se fosse Hermione, ele sabia, precisaria de somente metade do tempo. Pesquisa realmente não era seu forte. Foi então que percebeu que sequer sabia que objeto Thomas queria que ele enfeitiçasse.

"Perguntarei amanhã… então usarei o feitiço", pensou Harry.

Foi quando finalmente pôde se preparar para dormir, como planejava há horas. Transfigurou uma maçã de sua cozinha em um cobertor confortável para Sammy e levitou a serpente até a nova cama – mesmo que ela não percebesse – antes de se deitar. Ficou feliz ao ouvi-la sibilando algo sobre o "novo mestre" no sono e sorriu. Ainda estava feliz pelo dia seguinte, que deveria ser tão agradável quanto o que passara. Ah, e como ele precisava de dias assim…

* * *

A/N: Foi uma cacaca, não? Bem, acho que sim. Um pouco. Acho que o próximo será melhor. E mais… colorido. Ah, vocês verão. Espero. Até lá então!

N/T: Eu juro que essa não é a primeira vez que eu posto esse capítulo! M. de 


End file.
